Secret Lives
by Ebonyswanne
Summary: part2Final battle series..Starts at the beginning of fighter..Count Egobossler.. Has Sexual content. Madeline's everything that Joe had ever dreamed of in a woman, but he could just a easily lose her because of his secrets, but then she has her too.
1. Introduction

This story is RATED M due to sexual references and some violence; do not read on if this material offends you.

This is not totally canon.

This is based around the third war and Ego is in it. I have not been fully accurate to canon for this. I have tried to put in some things, it was not easy going from descriptions only, so please forgive anything that is not totally fighter, just some of the essence of a time frame and an interpretation.

I hope you enjoy the story. I kept their hand weapons the same as Gatchaman 1. It was easier to explain them, and more people are familiar with them. Ken's got his sword though and they have freeze guns.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: This story is written for fans of Gatchaman/BOTP. No profit it made from these stories, and all rights and characters belong to Tatsunoko.

Introduction

_The world was black and full of pain, intense searing pain. He wanted it to stop, to just __not feel it anymore but he stayed still, not moving in a state between this world and the next on a grassy field. _

_Wasn't the pain supposed to go away in the moments before you die? _

_It won't be long now before he was free of it, soon he thought soon__…_

_His death was coming and he longed for it. If only to end to pain he felt through his body and the blinding agony in his __mind. Then it seemed to finally come as the pain began to leave and darkness swallowed him up…_

_Time passed as his body lay there, how long__ for? Hours? Days? Who knows? He will never know._

_Then__ the world suddenly began to become light once more… He was still alive!_

_Still he could not move his __body; he was back in that state of suspended animation. Then he heard a voice, a woman's voice that he did not recognize, with a slight accent. "Good, you're breathing again." there was relief in her voice. "I have to move you from here, and I'll have to drag you. I hope you'll forgive me for any pain I cause you." He was not a position to argue, nor did he have control anyway. _

_Why was he not dead yet? _

_He felt hands on his shoulders and the feeling of movement. Pain shot through his body again, but he still could not voice it. He wanted to scream, cry out in pain, but he couldn't, nothing responded. Numbness began to take over. Then he heard a deep rumbling sound, at first it was distant and the sound became stronger, louder more intense._

_It sounded like an avalanche and it was coming for them. He wanted to tell this woman to run, leave him, he was done for anyway, but his mouth would not respond to the request and nothing moved for him. So he lay still as he felt a body fall over his own and felt hair cover his face. _

_Was it d__ust? _

_Is that what he felt__; Dust? He could not tell. Then he heard coughing. She was coughing. "Let me clean some of that dirt of your face, especially your nose." Then he was being dragged again for how long he could not tell, time meant nothing to him. _

_Then he stopped moving again__. Voices, he heard more voices. "Who are you?" she asked someone. "I am Dr Raphael, and who might you be?" He asked her. "I am an engineer; I escaped from that base before the explosion. The Science Ninja Team is in there so it's a dangerous place to be."_

_Silence for a __moment. "__I can understand that__ Madame Oiselle.__ I have no intention of going in there either, and who is this man?" __He questioned her again. "I don't know… I found him just before the explosion. He would have been buried under the rubble if I didn't move him. He is badly injured and needs medical attention. Could you help him Doctor? He had stopped breathing just after I found him, but I managed to revive him a little" _

_She asked intently. __"Yes… maybe I could, but why? Is he someone you know? Does it make any difference to you if he lives or dies?" The Doctor quizzed her again; her voice took on an almost angry tone. "No! But does that matter he is another human being who needs my help, I couldn't just leave him there, and if his life can be saved…" Her voice trailed off. "Good answer. Looking at him, I believe this man could be a ninja. That makes him a dangerous man, and useful too. I can save him. I have longed to flee Galactor to continue my own work and he would benefit greatly from it, help me get him into the vehicle over there." _

_He felt himself begin to move again, and then the world went black._

Joe woke up with a start and sat straight up in bed, moonlight was coming in through the warehouse apartment window and for a moment he had to think of where he was. He shook his head as if to come to his senses and looked at the woman lying naked and uncovered beside him.

Joe knew where he was.

He got out of the bed and stood up looking toward the refection of himself in the window. Like a warrior in days gone by he squared his muscular shoulders and stood straight showing full a body that had seen many battles and carried the scars, a hard look crossed his face and his steel grey/blue eyes as his thoughts went back to the dream he just had. He ran his fingers through his shaggy thick dark auburn hair that fell to his shoulders.

His whole body was naked, and perfect muscle tone rippled under his olive toned Sicilian skin. The Condor of the Science Ninja Team moved towards the window. Joe Asakura's physique was something that women would give anything just to get a glimpse of, and even more to run her hands over.

And many women had tried.

The moonlight bouncing of his body only highlighted his ruggedly handsome face that showed a maturity and experience far beyond his 25 years.

Joe put his hands on the window sill and looked out over the city view of the bay area. He had not had that dream for at least a year now. But before it was hard to remember any real details from it, and the conversations he could not repeat when he was awake. But tonight the voices were clear, kind of, at least he remembered the words. The woman had an accent but he could not pick it.

He looked back at the beautiful woman who had recently come into his life. She did not know him really, so much of his life he could not tell her… so much he wanted to, but feared he would lose her if she knew.

So instead he chose to go to her world instead of bringing her into his. Her apartment, places she liked to go, her life, he walked back over to the bed and looked at her. She was unlike any woman he had ever known. He had fallen in love, and when he fell in love with a woman, Joe Asakura fell hard. Thick dark long wavy copper hair fell onto the pillow; she was lying on her stomach head turned to the side with one hand in front of her face, the moonlight making her fair skin look whiter.

He picked up a bed sheet that they had discarded earlier in the evening while making love, and placed it over her as he lay back down beside her. Madeline moved on her side and he took her into his arms. She lay half across him now and he embraced her, he began to go find sleep again.

He had lost women he had loved because of Galactor. She was far from those women; he looked at her lovely face as sleep began to take him, she was everything to him. Every moment with her was intoxicating for him and he could not get enough of her. He would not lose her, but his secrets could destroy the one real love he has ever had in his life…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning Sexual referances in this chapter.

The early morning sunlight streamed in through the kitchen window. The beautiful warmth of the sun added to the atmosphere of Madeline's apartment. There were the usual sounds of two people getting started for the day, coffee brewing and general chit chat, pots and pans and the cracking of eggs.

Madeline was walking around the kitchen in only her pale blue long silk satin wrap with ¾ sleeves, lace edged and tied at the waist, but when she looked over at Joe she couldn't help but wonder about him. Life around him never seemed boring. The man in her life was preparing to cook some breakfast and couldn't even be bothered with clothing, instead he was butt naked putting a skillet on the stove and lighting the gas to cook his breakfast of bacon and eggs, his favorite so she learned.

"_You__know, just as a safety precaution you may want to at least put on boxer shorts, or an apron while you near that stove_" she stated as she munched on a strawberry. Joe threw her a cheeky smile over his shoulder and went back to his cooking. "_Well, one false move and it could put you out of bedroom action for weeks… so be careful with that oil and hot flame". _By this time she was standing next to him, running her fingers over his muscles toned buttocks. He gave her a side long look. _"Keep that up, Madeline, and I'll really be in trouble." _She glanced down bellow his waist line and let out a small laugh, than moved over to the fridge to get out the milk. She had opted for cereal over the bacon and eggs he was cooking.

In many ways they were still getting to know each others habits and little quirks, likes and dislikes. But the more she got to know Joe Asakura the more she fell in love with him. They clicked together in a way that she had not felt with men in the past and at 24, she had a few relationships but they had never lasted long, they just didn't feel right, but this did. Joe was different, that was for certain. There was something familiar about him that she could not put her finger on. She just put it down to the chemistry between them.

There were some things she felt he seemed to avoid with her. He didn't seem to want to take her to his place or to the race track and she knew racing was his passion. He said he didn't want her to worry too much and that his place was small. She didn't push it with him and instead chose to enjoy her time with him. He occasionally took her to his friends bar called the Snack J, but that was about it in his world. She liked his friends, and Jun was lovely, always welcoming her, they both loved music so that gave them something in common. But she wanted to get to know more about Joe's life. Maybe he would feel more willing to let her in as they got to know each other more… maybe.

They had not said the word _love_ between them, but it was only a matter of time. They had spent as much time together as their schedules would allow, even recently Joe had arranged a weekend away to a beach house outside of Utoland. She sometimes felt she could not spend enough time with him, he was so complex, and there was an intense passionate nature about him. He was strong willed but at the same time he could show compassion towards others in a hidden way. He showed the world one thing, but was really another… and only to her did he show this side of him playful and carefree.

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the small table near the kitchen. There was silence for a few moments before Madeline broke it. "_So, what are your plans today?"_ He looked up from his eggs and bacon and looked like he was trying to swallow before answering, then poured more Worcestershire sauce on them. "_I'm working on a guy's car today, and then helping Ken for a while at the airfield. Then stopping by the race tracks to see what's happening… How about you?"_ She waited a moment before replying. "_I have a meeting with the conductor and music director this morning, and then practice later. After that I get a rest break before tonight's performance, and then I have to go for hair and make up. It's going to be warm today. I suppose we better make the most of it with winter coming on. Speaking of which, it was a great day yesterday at the beach for Ken and Jun's engagement. That Dr Nambu didn't look to be a happy man, is he always like that?" _Madeline looked back down at her coffee for a moment.

Joe laughed at that comment.

After Ken and Jun had announced their engagement, Dr Nambu had them both come into his office to "_talk some sense into them_". Ken first, Jun next, and then both together. He didn't know the full story yet, but the net result was that they were still engaged and decided to have an informal celebration BBQ with a few people at the beach.

Claudia and the children were there as well as Jun's friend Jay. Dr Nambu even showed up. He never liked the beach and wore long shorts that highlighted his need for more sun, and a hat and long sleeved shirt. Joe could see it was going to take a bit of getting used to for the Doctor, that they were getting married, and Ken's show of affection towards her that day in front of him. It was their engagement after all and no one was on duty, "give him time" he thought.

Joe looked at her and his lips turned up a little at the corners. "_He's a scientist, so he's serious most of the time. It was a good day."_

Madeline smiled up at him. "_They make a great couple, very affectionate. Have they known each other for long?" _Joe started to wonder about Madeline's line of questioning… "_Yeah, they've known each other as friends up until recently…"_

Madeline then changed the topic._ "And I didn't know you could surf, Jinpei couldn't get enough of it, but I think you'd have to hold a gun to Ryu's head to get him on a surf board"._ They both laughed at that.

Joe had memories of the time that Ken had decided, one summer before the first war began, that they should learn to surf for balance and coordination. Jinpei loved it, and went every summer since, and Ken, Jun and he still surfed when they went to the beach. Ryu, however, still cursed Ken when he even looked at a surf board. The big guy had loads of trouble with the whole concept, and Ken had threatened to put floaties on him if he had to keep fishing him out of surf_…_

"_Well maybe if you like I'll teach you sometime…" _Joe offered anything to get her back into that hot electric blue bikini that showed her fair skin and sensual body off beautifully. He noticed she avoided the sun. But then again, a sunburn the day before an onstage performance would not be ideal, and as he heard both Madeline and Jun agree, it wasn't worth the pain.

Madeline glanced up at the clock. Time was getting away and she had a meeting to go to. "_That would be great… maybe when it gets warmer again,"_ She said as she got up from the table and started to put the dishes into the dishwasher. Joe followed her over and stood, leaning against the counter watching her put the plates in. "_I had better get a move on; the conductor gets really nasty if you're late to a meeting with him"._ She looked up a bit from what she was doing. "_So, will you be racing tonight? I should be finished by 11pm, and I could drive out to the racetrack an meet you after… maybe stay at your place tonight…" _then she went back to putting in the powder and setting the timer. Joe looked at her with a sly grin forming on his face. "_Well, maybe I'm not racing tonight. I have this ticket for a classical music concert tonight. I hear the flute soloist is pretty good_"

He waited for her reaction. Madeline looked up at him quickly as if she wasn't hearing right. "_You're coming tonight? I…I thought that classical music was not your thing…more like hard rock or something… I had thought that it would bore you to come to a concert… I… I didn't expect you to… Are you coming on your own?"_ She finally managed to say after feeling lost for words at this sudden information. His smile grew broader at her reaction. "_My date is sitting in the front section of the woodwind part of the Orchestra, you have been rehearsing for this for weeks and I know how much it means to you. I'd love to come and hear you play. There is no music more beautiful than yours to my ears… I'm even wearing a suit."_ his voice got softer as he spoke and she didn't miss the undertones of affection in his voice. She squealed with excitement and threw her arms around his neck, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then made a dash for the stairs to go have a shower in the bedroom's ensuite.

Joe followed, hot on her heels. She turned to face him when they reached the top landing. He was a few steps bellow her, making her taller than him. She had come to know the look he was giving her and he was closing the gap between them. She waved a playful finger in his face and began to shake her head as he reached for the tie of her robe. "_No-no-no-no Joe I'll be late for my meeting_" By this time they had reached the bedroom she made a quick move of getting in the door and closing it in his face, just missing his nose. He stood grinning at the door as he heard the shower start, he tried the door. She locked it! As if that could stop the Condor on a mission! He tensed his muscles and turned the knob hard breaking the lock, he then made a mental note to fix it later.

He walked quietly into the bedroom and went over to his jeans and, from a secret compartment, took out a feather shuriken and took off the metal tip. He then ran his fingers along the soft feather and put it between his teeth, heading for the ensuit …

Joe opened the door quietly as plums of steam escaped and he closed the door behind him; he looked at the woman in the shower with a smile on his face and felt the anticipation rising inside him as he watched her slim body moving under the sprays of water from the shower head.

Her long curly hair was pulled back, so it would not get wet and she had started to use the foaming soap sponge to wash her body. Just the site of her moving so sensually and washing her body was turning him on.

Joe walked over to the shower and opened the glass screen door very quietly; he moved in behind her and took the feather out of his mouth.

He ran it gently down the long curve of her spine and watched with growing delight as she responded to the touch with surprise and looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. "_How did you get in here? I locked the door…"_

Joe just looked at her, and smiled knowingly."_ Did you really think it would keep me out?" _She continued to look at him as he as he moved in closer.

"_But I do like a challenge." _He said softly as he pressed his body against hers and whispered in her ear as he put his arm around her waist and ran the feather lightly over her breast following the contours of her body.

She was relaxing more against him was softly moaning as he ran his other hand bellow her waist and began to massage between her legs. He could feel her trembling body at his touch and he pressed harder against her, feeling himself getting harder as he pressed between her buttocks.

She reached up her arms and encircled his neck and tilted her head up towards his face, he could felt her grab a lock of his hair as she pulled his mouth down onto hers into a passionate dance of tongues, he could taste the sweet strawberries in her mouth and Joe wanted more.

She moved around to face him and took the feather out of his hand and ran it down his back and along his buttocks as she moved down his body with long wet kisses, when she reached bellow his waist he threw back his head with a cry of sheer joy at what she was doing to him combined with the feather.

After torturing him with these sensations for a time she made her way back up his body and met his mouth again. The taste had changed and was just as sweet as before.

He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss each other deeply, he felt the pressure of entering her and the intoxicating sensations that followed.

The hot water beat down on them the steam rose with them as he felt her climax and stiffen with pleasure he was giving her as she cried out his name his body responded to her and he called out to her as he felt his own climax.

A few moments later when the hot water had run out, and the bathroom steamed up to sauna levels, they emerged both still panting from the passion and physical exertion of making love in the shower.

They quietly helped each other dry off, exchanging knowing smiles and light kisses of the memories created moments before. "_Now I really am going to be late… but it was worth it"_ she added softly.

She left the bathroom to dress, and Joe wrapped a towel around his waist and went and sat on the bed and watched her get around in her lingerie, finding jewelry and clothes. "She has a great body" he thought as he continued to watch her. At his height of 6'2, it meant she fitted nicely under his arm when they walked together. She was just so right; everything about her seemed to fit him. He smiled as she attempted to dry off her waving dark copper hair, while dressed in a G-string and lacy bra. She hadn't wanted to get her hair wet, but in the shower with Joe in a heated passionate moment it couldn't be helped.

She went in to the walk in wardrobe and emerged a few minutes later dressed in a wrap navy blue dress with red accessories and red strap shoes. She looked over at him still sitting on the bed, and with one eyebrow raised asked "_Now you decide to wear a towel?"_ He stood up and walked over to her taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately until her lips were numb. When they came up for air they stood looking momentarily in each others eyes, something they both felt but was unsaid hanging between them.

"_I love you Madeline"_ he said softly, still looking in her eyes; her heart pounded in her chest at the words he just said. Her eyes searched his for a moment and she saw the love he just voiced in those soft steel grey/blue eyes. _"I love you too Joseph_" She breathed and kissed him softly again, and then she was gone… calling over her shoulder to lock the door as he left. Joe just stood there ginning like a teenager who just found his first love… "She loves me" was all he could think, over and over…

Joe Asakura was a man totally in love with a woman who was so far from his life in the Science Ninja Team that he wondered how he found her, and that she was in love with him.

Joe made his way into the theatre and stood at the top of the landing, looking around. He felt like a fish out of water with the quiet politeness of the people who attended the performance, who were a far cry from the loud noise of the crowd at the race track, the smell of petrol fumes and the cursing of pit crews as they ran to a deadline to keep the cars on the track to finish the race.

He was about to go and look for his seat, after being directed earlier from an usher at the door, when another usher approached him. The man seemed to size him up a little in a discrete manner before asking "_Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Joseph_ _Asakura?"_ Joe's natural defenses and suspicion after years of training, and the formal use of his name, caused him to give the man a hard look. Madeline was the only person he knew who had ever called him by it; he wondered how this man knew his name. "_Yes…"_ he replied with caution. The man suddenly looked uncomfortable, but still maintained his professional manner. Joe defiantly fitted the description she gave to the usher; he continued "_Mr. Asakura, there has been a change in your seating… If you would please follow me?"_ Joe didn't move, and continued to look at the man. "_Why?"_ he questioned. "_Miss Madeline Chauviteau has requested that you be seated in the box that is leased in her name" _he stated, pointing to the private theater boxes with balconies above them. Joe looked up in the direction he was pointing and then looked back at him less weary. "_Well, O.K then_" he said as he adjusted his black jacket, and followed him out of the theatre and up the stairs.

Joe walked into the private box and was generally impressed with the opulence of it. Hand carved wooden panels for sound acoustics and a dark burgundy velvet backed curtain for privacy. There were several plush looking burgundy velvet lounge chairs that sat high enough to see over the edge of the polished mahogany timber rail of the enclosed area, and small timber tables were beside the chairs. The chairs were designed to enable the patron to pull them together and make a 2 seater lounge chair if required. The usher was still standing there. "_Is everything to your satisfaction sir"_ Joe turned and looked at him_ "Yes…"_ he said, still trying to get his bearings in the surroundings he found himself in. Before he could turn away the Usher spoke again "_Could I bring you a drink from the bar sir?" _Joe thought for a moment, and then ordered and Scotch on the rocks, with a coke chaser (better pace it he thought)_ "Certainly Sir" replied the usher. "I look after the patrons in this area and if you need me, all you have to do is press this button"_ He indicted to a red button, in reaching distance of the chairs. "Thanks" replied Joe, as the usher moved out of the area.

Joe moved toward to the edge of the balcony and looked towards the Orchestra and smiled. She was down there somewhere preparing for the performance.

He went and sat in the middle chair and waited for his drinks. If anyone had even suggested to him a few months ago that he would be dating a girl not from the racing circuit, but from the upper side of Utoland who played the flute in an orchestra and lead such a classy life, and he would be sitting here listening to Beethoven and Mozart and Tchaikovsky, he would have been in hysterics.

But here he was.

His sharp gaze was taking in his surrounding out of habit when his eye caught two women looking at him from across the theatre from another box. When he made eye contact the younger one about his age gave him a flirty smile and a small wave…at that moment he chose to study the program. Not his usual move but he considered himself taken. Madeline's flute solo was listed; _Dance of the little swans from Swan Lake-Tchaikovsky._Wouldn't Jun love that! He thought. She would have backing from parts of the orchestra so he read. Shewould be on first after the intermission. He knew the rest of the time she was with the orchestra, solo's like this were a privilege. This was a why it was so special for him to come. As the orchestra started their introduction piece the usher bought in his drinks, a fruit, cheese and crackers platter and a bowl of macadamia nuts. He gave the man questioning look only to be told it was all on the house.

Joe wasn't about to question further about free food. He sat back with his scotch and listened to the music, and began to find himself relaxing after a few moments. There was something familiar about this kind of music, sure he had heard it at times in shopping centres and other places but never paid attention to it, he much preferring his heavy rock. But he felt like he had heard this piece some place before. It was important but he just could put his finger on it.

Time seemed to have no real meaning as he listened, and his thoughts drifted to the last month and half since he first saw her in the town hall practicing. At times he felt it was like a beautiful dream that Joe didn't want to wake up from. The peace that they had known over the past 18 months had allowed the team to relax. Jun and Ken had become engaged, and he had found real love for the first time in his life. He'd had lovers before, women who he thought he could love; but Madeline made them fade from his memory.

The first half finished, and even though Joe did not want to be social with the hob nobs of Utoland society, nature called and he decided to get himself another scotch from the bar, so he headed downstairs. He was just turning around to leave the bar with his drink when he spotted the two women from earlier, making a line straight for him. He then changed direction to head them off when he almost bowled over someone familiar. "_Joe!"_ Jay said in a surprised voice. "_This is the last place I expected to see you, but then again, Madeline is performing a solo suite tonight I suppose?"_

Joe saw Jay looking in the direction of the two women who come up beside them and gave them both a sweet smile. "_He's taken Ladies_" he informed them both. At that, they gave Jay a cold glare, and both turned and acted like they had seen someone else they knew and left. Joe stood and glared at him with that steely eyed glaze that sent goons scurrying. "_Vulchers!_" Jay said in disgust, still looking at them. He turned and saw in Joe's glaring face." _Ohhh, lighten up Joe, I just got rid of them for you didn't I?" _He said a little annoyed "_How ungrateful you can be!"_

"_Jay! How could you do that! They will think I'm… well… you know? Like you!"_ he said between clenched teeth. Jay was friendly and harmless really, but oh so annoying to the Condor. Joe mainly tolerated him because of Madeline and Jun. "_It's OK Joe, I'll let it slip, in hearing distance, that you're dating Madeline Chauviteau… or should I say that you're an official couple?" _he fished. Joe hadn't really thought about it. This was the first time anyone had asked. Jun had fished a little but he just indicated that they were only dating, however, after this morning... _"It is official" _Joe replied, looking for a way to escape Jay's company _"She's going to be on in a few minutes now, Goodbye Jay"_ He headed back to his box seating.

Joe was listening so intently to her playing, and watching her onstage, that he a first missed hearing Ken almost yelling at him on his bracelet. "_Joe answer me now!_" He sat up a little suddenly in his seat, almost spilling his scotch. Putting it down he went out into the hall way. "_Yeah Ken_" he spoke into the communicator "What is it?" "We've g_otta move __**now**__ Joe!"_ responded Ken_ "Where are you? We have to hook up with the God Phoenix!"_ Joe paused, and considered his options. He had no choice; he had to respond to the Bird Call.

"_It's not just another escort is it; if that's the case…" _Ken cut him off "_You have orders Joe, move out." _Joe had been interrupted in many things he liked doing in his life, and felt frustrated to leave in the middle. Normally it was a race that he was winning, but somehow this felt worse… Much worse. How was he going to explain a sudden departure to Madeline, and he was leaving right in the middle of her solo performance. He could leave a note with that Usher, not really a good thing to do, But Joe had no choice. _"On my way Ken_" he replied reluctantly. "Lucky my uniform is in the car" he thought as ran to find the usher and then hook up with the God Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Madeline stood in the hallway of the grand theatre of Utoland, waiting… waiting for Joe. She had told him she would be in the foyer near the front of the theatre, being easier than him trying to find her back stage.

Her solo performance had been well received by the audience, but she would have to wait until tomorrow to see what the critics had to say.

She was hoping he had enjoyed the evening, and had arranged for Trevor to look after him. Food and drinks were to be provided, whatever he wanted, to make the evening enjoyable. She would pick up the bill and she had already tipped Trevor well.

Where is he? She thought, looking at her watch and becoming more worried by the minute. She was about to go up to her private box and see if he had fallen asleep, when she saw Trevor, the Usher who looked after patrons in that area, running towards her. "_Miss Chauviteau_" He sounded almost out of breath. "_I've been looking for you everywhere,everywhere; I have a message for you from Mr. Asakura._" He handed her the white envelope, and filled her in on when he had received it. Then he gave his leave to her. Madeline opened the envelope with care, not sure of what it might say. There was only one other man in her life who had left her performances with notes. He had disappeared from her life years ago, and she still held onto the hope that he would someday come back into it.

She read the note and sighed with the sinking feeling of disappointment. It did not really say much at all;

"_Dear__ Madeline, I'm sorry I cannot meet you after the concert. An emergency has come up. I'll explain to you later._

_I love you…Joe" _

Explain later! She though angrily, feeling brushed off for the second time by him. The first was dinner a few weeks back, something about Ken having trouble with Jun.

She was now trying to deal with the conflicting emotions of disappointment and anger when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "_Excuse me__ Madame Oiselle?__" _A heavily accented, middle European voice interrupted her thinking.

She turned to look at him, and his appearance made her draw on every social skill she had ever been taught. His colouring was blue, with a shock of white hair, yet somehow she found him strangely handsome.

"_Yes__ sir?"_ She replied, giving him a trained smile that she had learned for these situations; still feeling slightly distracted with her thoughts on Joe.

"_Miss Chauviteau, I really enjoyed your performance tonight. Truly the most beautifully performed version of 'Dance of the little swans' from 'Swan Lake' by Tchaikovsky that I have ever heard. Do you ever perform in Europe?_" He questioned her, looking at her with eyes as cold as steel.

"_I have, but not for a few years now sir. I have a commitment to the Utoland Orchestra, though they are looking at going on tour in some parts of Europe next year. When I was in Europe I was a flute soloist, doing only small theatre performances."_ She responded politely hoping that he would go away. _"You are truly a talented musician my dear, and as beautiful as the music you play. I hope we meet again soon."_ And taking her by surprise, in a show of chivalry, he took her hand in his blue fingers and kissed it, looking over it and into her eyes he gave her a small smile that spoke of a man who had a hidden agenda. She managed to fumble some excuse and made her escape as his touch sent icy cold shivers down her spine, leaving a violated feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The man stood watching her leave. His cold hard eyes full of lust as he looked at her walk from the theatre.

Not what he expected; "_Interesting… Very interesting_." He whispered more to himself than for anyone else's ears. His pale blue lips curled into a small snarl as he turned and left the building, his red cap flying behind him as he walked in a march towards a back entrance to the theatre.

He left the side door of the building and stepped into an alleyway. Three men dressed in green waited at a black limousine, with one holding the door open for him.

"_Count Egobossler._" The man addressed him and almost bowed as he entered the vehicle. He acknowledged the man and looked at the one who was seated beside him. "_Report!_" he ordered as the limo drove off from the alley way into the street.

Madeline fumbled her way into her silver Mercedes Benz convertible, and sat in the driver's seat trying to calm her self down for a few minutes. She was shaking from her momentary meeting with that strange looking man.

His strange colouring, and cold steel eyes, sent icicles through her still. After a few moments her thoughts turned again to Joe. She resisted the temptation to drive out to the race track.

Instead she chose in that moment to trust him.

He would explain tomorrow she was sure; maybe she was just working things up in her mind, considering her luck with men it could easily be the case.

She started the engine of the car, and still didn't move for a few minutes. Her thoughts drifted to another man who used to love to hear her play. He had often said the same words Joe had said to her that morning…_ "I love to hear you play; there is no music more beautiful than yours to my ears."_ He said it in that same low voice full of love. He would often say it to her in their brief meetings that she had with him over the years. She knew him well even, though for a greater part of her life he had not been there. He was her father, his life was mystery to her and it had been six years since she last heard from him.

She felt hot tears come to her eyes and fall on her cheeks at the memories, and then gave herself a few moments to calm down before she drove out of the parking lot to head for home.

The next day, in the late afternoon Madeline sat at her kitchen table, staring at thehe phone. The local newspaper was open in front of her, and she should have been feeling exhilarated at the raving reviews that she had received from the critics at her solo performance the night before. The entire Orchestra had rated well in the eyes of the European critics who were there.

She had tried to call Joe, but had no answer on his mobile phone. So far in their relationship things had gone fairly smooth. But she guessed the "_honey moon_" period was over because she'd felt truly angry at him for the first time since she had know him. But she kept trying to reason in her mind that he may have a legitimate reason, other than being bored, for leaving so suddenly.

She looked at the picture of her father another man she had loved dearly him dearly and he had meant so much to in her life. She still went over in her mind how he suddenly He disappeared a few years ago, and the trail of her search for him had gone so cold. One day, after her grandmother had died, she decided she wanted to know what took him away from her for so long, for years at time.

When she was a little girl, he took to live with her wealthy French grandmother on her mother's side. She never knew her mother; she was killed in a car accident along with her uncle when she was just six weeks old.

Her father had raised her on her own from that time. Then the day came that he said he had to leave to protect her. He had her name changed to her mothers, and then left for five years before she saw him again.

She ran her fingers over the picture; she hadn't told Joe everything about her father. Just that his work had taken him away for long periods of time. What could she tell him anyway, she really didn't know much about his work herself. They had talked about their childhood once, that's when he told her his parents were killed by Galactor.

They had some things in common; Galactor was in their lives somewhere. But then she left that bit out about her. It seemed too complicated to go into, and if her father was still alive she could put him in danger.

She rested her chin on her hand and looked towards the long glass windows that were getting darker as the sun was setting. She was having a hard time remaining angry at Joe. Years of forgiving her father for leaving her suddenly, and then vanishing forever, she figured.

She held hope that her father was still somewhere in the world. She had found no evidence in her search to indicate he wasn't.

Her thoughts again came back to Joe. He had, to this point, never taken her out to his home, and she knew it was near the race track, but that was all. It was almost as if he was avoiding her going there.

She couldn't understand it. He said it was small, but that didn't bother her. She was not a snob after all, and some of the places she had lived in for a time in search of her father were not flash either. Just because she had plenty of money from her inheritance did not mean that she would not accept a man who was not wealthy.

She wanted to one day marry a man who loved her, that was far more important to Madeline.

The vast wealth of the Chauviteau family had been left solely to her. She didn't need to work for money, and it had enabled her to travel for long months looking for her father. It was a crazy notion of a naive 18 year old girl, she thought.

She was drawn out from her thoughts by the sound of the buzzer, "_Joe?" _she said out loud. She got up from the table and put the picture back into the draw that contained other items she had picked up in her travels.

Then she headed over and pressed the speaker button, "_Hello?"_ she said as she spoke into it. "_Hi_" replied a voice through the speaker; she pressed the button to open the downstairs security door.

Joe Asakura moved slowly up the stairs to Madeline's apartment, opting to walk gave him a little more time to think than taking the lift. The building consisted of only four apartments, all huge having been renovated from an old warehouse in a newly developed part of Utoland city a few years before.

This was the second time he had to run out on her. Then there was the week he was in hospital while Dr Nambu tried to work out how to recharge his heart. He managed to use work schedules for that one. The first real time he ran out on her was dinner a few weeks ago, but he was able to come up with a semi plausible excuse.

Somehow, he knew that this was going to become a long string of lies. He could simply tell her what he really did for a living. The ISO covered most of their bills, so his work was only a cover.

The truth was not an option.

They had been warned about close relationships outside of the team, and how it could effect or even compromise their covers. Complications could endanger the lives of people close to them, and it could happen again because Galactor was back; the last mission proved that. Leader Xx had morphed into something else, and he had a new underling; Count Egobossler. They had met him briefly during the mission, giving Ken a chance to try out his new weapon.

He hated to lie to her.

One day she may discover it, or he might say something and she finds him out, and then he would lose her trust and as well. It was a risk he was willing to take to be with Madeline.

In the past, once things seemed to get to the point that he would be gone a lot he would break the relationship, or worse, she'd be killed by Galactor. They had not been easy, but for him to give up Madeline… Even the thought made Joe feel like someone was ripping out his heart.

She was so real in every way to him, and to Joe, realness in his life was as precious as breathing.

It was something to live for, fight for and die for.

He knocked on the door and a moment later she opened it. She looked at him with almond shaped blue/violet eyes that spoke volumes about her conflicting emotions. He was _up shit creek_ and he had better start paddling fast!

Joe followed her into the living area of the apartment. She sat down on the cream leather lounge and Joe took the seat opposite. He sat leaning forward with his hand clasp in front of him,him and his head down.

After a moment, he looked up at her._ "I'm sorry"_ was all he managed to say. He was greeted by silence. "_I was called out to an emergency by a friend._" That excuse was going to wear thin soon; but at least, in some ways, that much was true. "_I know I should have called you today but I was so tired when I got home that I just fell asleep and slept longer than I expected. I just didn't hear the phone"_

She sat up a little in her comfortable seated position on the lounge. "_What happened?"_ she asked him now with a more concerned look on her face.

Joe prepared for the real lie "_One of the guys had an accident at the track. It wasn't as bad as they thought when they got him to the hospital, I guess the other mechanic who normally helps with the cars panicked, and he knew we were good mates. I figured I should go to the hospital; I was there most of the night. He'll be fine to him in a few days"_

"Lame Asakura, lame", he thought as he scolded himself.

She got up and went over to him, feeling a little guilty now for doubting him, and took his hands in hers and drew him to his feet.

Then kissed him, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, Joe accepted her forgiveness. He felt guilty at the show of trust and love he was being given. He didn't deserve it from her.

They stumbled to the lounge clothes starting to be shed as they collapsed together on the soft leather cushions, with Joe working his way down her body…

An hour later they lay there with sweat from the exertions of only moments before covering their bodies. She lay on top of him and was looking in his eyes. "_I forgive you" _She said softly looking into his grey/blue eyes. Why she gave into him so easily after how she felt earlier she did not know, he just seemed to have that effect on her. She was so trusting of him.

Later that night he told her another lie, he had a new job doing road side assist for broken down vehicles. He would be on call 24 hours a day but there would be quiet times. At least that one may give him something more plausible.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is __dedicated to Transmute Jun… the inspiration for this part of the story…_

Chapter 4

Madeline sat alone at the restaurant table; her mind was wondering what could be wrong. It had been over an hour and she still had no word from him… She had tried to call him half an hour before, but had received no response.

They had only decided to go out for dinner that morning, to her favorite French restaurant _Le Malakies,_ so she expected that he would not forget. He must have had a sudden emergency… She didn't need to look at her watch to know he was not only late, but probably not even coming. Where could he be? she thought getting more frustrated by the moment.

Feeling a little depressed at again being stood up by him, she reflected over the last few weeks since the theatre…

_Their schedules didn't meet up for almost a week at one poin__t and because she was missing him, and at the same time didn't want to appear needy of him, she dropped in to see Jun at the Snack J. Jun wasn't at the bar when she arrived, so she assumed she was at Ken's. Jinpei wasn't around either but that was to be expected of a teenager._

_S__he ordered a drink and a meal anyway, since she had driven all the way out there, and sat down at a table to wait. _

_She was feeling a little down even then. She knew that he said his new job would take him away and put him all over the place with schedules__, but she felt maybe he was taking on too much. She did need to talk to him about that, between the commitment he said he had with racing and this road side assist job, it seemed he had no spare time left at all._

_She __had to stop herself short at times, avoiding the topic of money. If he needed money, and that was why he was taking on extra work, surely she could help him out. But she knew a man's pride at times would not take that, and she thought it would provoke an argument in the little time they seemed to be spending together._

Madeline looked at the clock on the wall again and let out a long drawn in breath.

She sat there, still waiting….

_Jun and Jinpei arrived as she was paying for the meal. Jun __had spotted her before Madeline had seen them. "Madeline" she cried out to her, and Madeline looked up into her beaming face and kind green eyes, instantly feeling better._

_She returned her smile and the two women embraced each other. Jinpei gave her a warm smile and an un__expected kiss on the cheek followed by a cheeky grin and said something along the lines of "if Joe saw me do that, he'd smash me." She laughed and told him she'd come to his__ defence__. "Do you have time for a hot chocolate upstairs" Jun asked her. Madeline nodded; she always had time for Jun._

_Almost as soon as they were upstairs and Jun had made three hot chocolates__, Jinpei began tinkering on his drums. It was early in the afternoon so he was not disturbing too may patrons downstairs. Then Madeline spotted the electric keyboard in the corner of the small lounge room. "I can play keyboard you know" She said looking at Jun with an invitation in her eyes. "Really, I thought you only played the flute?" Jun quizzed her. "I went to the conservatorium of music in France and England. I learnt four instruments and touched on two others, the flute is my favorite." She responded as Jun plugged in her amp._

"_My father bought me my flute when I was only five, and he used to take me to lessons until he went away." She looked back at the keyboard to hide the grief she felt at even that small mention of him, and walked over to the keyboard whilst regaining her composure. She looked at Jun and Jinpei with a smile "Want to jam?" She asked, before Jun before she could ask her questions about her father. "Why not" was Jun's response, and Jinpei gave her his biggest grin as he began a beat a rhythm out of the drums, Jun got out her new electric guitar and they began to tune it before they started to experiment with tunes._

The waiter came over to see if she would like to order anything. He offered to bring her an appetizer, but she shook her head. She looked back down at the table with tears forming in her eyes, her fingers playing with the napkin on the table.

It was such a wonderful afternoon…

_She connect__ed well with Jun and Jinpei; picking up tunes and running with them. Jun had even begun jotting down song lyrics as they went. Madeline committed the key and melody to memory to write down later. She had forgotten how good it felt to just play for the fun of it, and not to someone else's schedule. She enjoyed the simple company of two other people who were enjoying the time as much as she was._

_An hour later Ken came up the stairs __quietly and observed them playing, he was followed closely by Joe who momentarily seemed surprised to see her there, but recovered quickly. Ryu was next up the stairs and already looking for food in Jun's small fridge in the Kitchen._

_Ken went over and gave Jun a light kiss on the lips__. But Joe was not the kind of man to greet his lady that way, he went over and stood next to her running his fingers through the back of her curly copper hair and tilted her face up to meet his for a long passionate kiss that bought a blush to her face. How brazen he was in front of his friends. "Hey, are you guys coming up for air sometime this afternoon" Jinpei teased them, looking more at Joe than her. "Take notes small fry" was Joe's response making her blush even more._

_He pulled up a seat beside her and looked at the keyboard__, declaring he had never touched a musical instrument in his life. She looked at him and took up the challenge, then gave him that smile she reserved only for him. She took his fingers in hers and begun to guide his hands over the keys explaining how they worked and pointing out key notes as she went. After a few minutes she realized she had his complete attention as they began to play a simple tune together._

_It took a few moments for them to realize that they were being watched b__y the other people in the room. Suddenly she felt a little uncomfortable with the intimacy she was experiencing with Joe… But then Ryu came to her rescue…_

_While Madeline had been distracted in tuition with Joe, Ryu__ had gone downstairs to find food. At that very moment he came up to the loft with a big bowl of potato wedges, sour cream and sweet chili sauce; Sporting a big grin on his face at his find. He also bought a visitor with him. "Look who I found wondering around downstairs" and he pointed to Jay who was following him. Jinpei by this time had put on the TV, just in time for the news._

_The main story was about the Science Ninja Team and a battle they had fought against the new threat of the Galactor syndicate earlier that day. There had been a lot in the news about them of late. __Apparently the God Phoenix had been shot down in an attempt to stop the attacks a few weeks before. There had been rumors that the Condor had not been on the ship at the time it was shot down. Why he was not with them no-one knew._

_It seems Galactor was not letting up this time._

_The news team seemed to have gotten some rare close__-ups of the team this time, and it caught her attention as she move closer to the TV. "Ohh he's so cute in that bird suit" Jay was saying as he came to stand next to her. "Which one" she said "Ohh the Condor of course, such a good body I just want to hug him" he said to her and gave a cheeky wink. "Do you think so?" she said taking a closer look at the pictures they were showing. "The Eagle looks pretty good" she observed._

_Madeline__ was still watching the TV oblivious to what was going on behind her. Jay seemed to think again as another close up came to the screen. "Well you know the rumor, that apparently they are both gay and possibly in a relationship. But you know rumors." He said with a finger to his chin looking at her and she nodded and responded. "Well they are not always true; I heard that the Eagle and the swan have something going. I can see chemistry there between them" she said as she was pointing to the Eagle who was helping the swan on the wing of the new ship called the Gatchaspartan._

"_I do think the Eagle is more my type really. The Condor does have a mean look about him" Madeline turned at the sound of Ken spraying a mouth full of beer over Ryu who had gone to sleep on Jun's lounge. He woke temporarily at the feel of moisture hitting his skin, muttering something like "Oh, we're not going out again are we?" and went back to sleep._

_If looks could kill Jay__ would have been dead in an instant from the expression that Joe was giving him. Jun and Jinpei were almost in stitches clutching their sides from laughing too hard._

_Madeline was wondering what had gotten into them all. _

_Joe turned and went down stairs muttering under his breath "I'm gonna KILL__ him...I'm gonna fuckin' KILL him..." over and over._

_Madeline__ had gone down to the bar a few moments later to see if he was alright, he was drinking a beer with a shot glass of spirits dropped in it. He looked a little calmer, so she sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. "Let's go back to your place" he said in a tired voice._

_She nodded__, and a few moments after they said goodbye to the others they were on their way. He fell asleep on her lounge just after they got in the door and she cuddled up next him and fell asleep herself._

It was such a wonderful day…

She paid the bill for her drinks and headed out the door. If she could not contact him tomorrow she would call the two Roadside assist companies in Utoland, and ask if she could speak to him. She didn't know if it would do any good though; they probably didn't have a mobile phone, and he may not be in the office… at least, he hadn't told her that he had a mobile?

She was getting fed up.

The rain that had treated to fall all day started to come down in fine drops as she walked to her car. It served to hide her tears…The only two men she had loved in her life seemed to walk out on her.

The rain was getting heavy and she felt her makeup begin to falter, she felt the black mascara run as the heavy drops of rain echoed how she felt, and the mood she was in. She stood at her car door. Her dress was clinging to her and with her long thick hair soaked and dripping, she turned and leaned against the car and bowed her head in her arms.

Would he disappear one day on her too…? Just like her father did?

Tears ran down her face, but she could not feel them from the cold rain that pounded on her shoulders…


	5. Chapter 5

She drove to the race track just outside of Utoland. She didn't know what to expect, but she still was feeling agitated from her findings earlier that day.

She had left it a few days and, after not being able to contact him, then decided to contact the offices of the two road side assist companies in Utoland. Neither had heard of a Joe Asakura. She even went down there just to make sure that the person on the phone wasn't new and may just not know him.

He was never on their books, never employed by either company…

One man had heard of the race car driver Joe Asakura, but told her he had not raced at all in the past four years, so she that's when she decided to head out to the tracks, to see what she would find.

She walked around for a while observing the casual atmosphere, the sounds of the race cars on the track and the cheers of the crowds. Finding herself enjoying the contrast to her normal life, she wondered why he had seemed to avoid taking her there.

She had opted for very casual clothing; jeans, a pale cream t-shirt, sneakers and a black jacket with simple jewellery. She wanted to avoid standing out too much in the crowd. She had learned from searching for her father to blend in to the environment if you want good information.

She decided to take a seat in the stands when she overheard a conversation a group of girls were having near by…

"Oh, you _know _I've slept with a few drivers, but Joe Asakura… ohhh" she said as if she was reliving a dream. "He was _such_ a good lover…" Madeline didn't look behind her at the girl, but her body stiffened a little, and she continued to listen.

"_Really_?" one of the other girls was saying. "I have heard he's something special… Not the commitment type though, he never stays around long... Still he knows how to show a girl a good time in that trailer of his." The statement was followed by some giggles. "Well I haven't had my turn, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time. He may not race much at all now but he's still hot."

Madeline turned around at that last statement and tried her best to act casual and not hit the girl. "Excuse me ladies" She asked and gave them a friendly smile. The best she could muster up, the Barbie blond one who was doing all the boosting smiled back.

"Yes?" she said, Madeline asked her a question "I heard you mention Joe Asakura, and I was wondering if you could tell me were I could find him? I'm doing an article on race drivers who have gone into retirement and one of the mechanics told me I could find him here?"** "**Barbie" pointed toward the southern side of the race track.

"He lives just outside in a trailer just over there. Better watch yourself lady, he's a really stud muffin!" she said before collapsing into giggles. "Oh, I think I can take care of myself…" She sweetly replied, "…_bitch_!"she muttered under her breath.

Madeline turned and started walking away before she had the chance to slam the Barbie look-a-like, she went and got in her car and drove over to the southern outskirts of the race track.

She turned up a temporary dirt track to the trailer that stood on it's own near some trees, got out of her car, walked over and knocked on the door.

When there was no answer she sat and waited. He had some answering to do and she had to know.

As she waited for him, she began to think about her father again and wondered were he could be. The last meeting she had with him was strange; it was the one that really prompted her to start to look for him in the first place.

It was the day after her grandmother was buried; she was walking through a small park when she noticed a man standing near one of the tall trees out of the way. I took her a moment to realize it was him as she hadn't seen him for two years. She walked over to him and realized why, he was wearing a red uniform. There was someone with him and he indicated for her to follow.

In the park there was an old, fallen down, shack that was rarely visited by anyone. It was overgrown with vines. He suddenly looked old to her, like something had happened to age him dramatically.

"I'm sorry about grandma…" He started to say almost like he was lost for words. "I'll miss her, she loved me so much," she replied stopping short of saying that she felt like she had no other relatives around her.

"Are you coming home father? Please tell me you are, you never tell me what you do, why all this secrecy for so long?" It spilled out, and she was desperate and feeling alone and almost like a little girl again.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes her for a moment.

"It's for your protection I do this, it always has been. I told you those years ago when you went to live with your grandma…" He hesitated for a moment and then continued.

"Anything that I have ever done was for you and your mother… I didn't want to disappear from your life completely, my Captain and Oniishi made that sacrifice, I could not." His voice almost sounded like he was pleading with her to understand his reasons.

"There is something I have to do. I can't explain it now, but you must leave here and go live in Utoland.I have a contact there…" He stopped for a moment as if concidering something.

" When the danger has passed, I will find you… and if I can we'll spend some real time together. I'm sorry I was not a better father to you. I love you Madeline… you look so much like your mother." She could hear the emotion in his voice as he embraced her and saw the tears. Then he left, as he always did. She only ever saw him for a few moments at a time.

It was the next day, after that meeting, that she decided to track him down, damn it! She tried to understand why she had to sit around and wait for her father to come and see her. She had no other living relative and she needed to know why he left her for all those years.

So her search began with the United Nations military fighter pilots…

She found her mind drifting back to reality, where she was and why she was there. She hoped he would turn up. The men in her life always seem to lead two lives. Joe seemed to be no exception.

It had been a difficult week for Joe...

The team was operating on very little sleep, and they had virtually not left the cliff mountain base at all. It was good to be out in the fresh air and he intended to get some rest, and then go into the city and see Madeline.

He needed to freshen up a bit more first; he was still angry with Ken about the hyper-shoot weapon and the effects it seem to be having on him. Joe felt that his body could handle it, he wasn't sure if Ken's body could, but he was insisting on using the unstable weapon.

Then there was the new ship the Gatchapsartan.

They did need the new ship; their enemy has proved that to them through the loss of the God Phoenix, but it was taking some getting used to. The extra training they did to get the assemble times up was tiring them all out.

He still missed his old G-2 from the first war that transmuted when he did. It did make his personal life much easier than having to go to the base first and then hook up into one ship. The fact that his cover was blown along time ago, he wasn't even thinking about that for the moment, it was getting dangerous for both him and Ken to be away from the base.

Then there was the dream he had a few nights ago…

The beautiful sound of gentle, light music drifted to his ears, the soft notes, trills, and harmony conveyed emotions by the artist that made him yearn for the light… and to be alive, he clung to it as you would a life raft at sea…It touch his soul and became a part of it… and then it suddenly stopped.

He felt his heart sink as he waited for it to start again. A sense of longing struck deep into his heart.

"You know he can't hear you playing that flute, don't you?" Dr Raphael's voice was talking to her again.

"I know" she responded "but still…" Her voice trailed off. "I'm not much use here anyway, so I may as well entertain him. You did say that the brain does respond to sounds didn't you… especially music? So I figured if I play to him it might help with the repair work you have been doing in his head." A chair moved and the voice became a bit further away.

"I have to leave tomorrow Doctor. I've already been here to long. I still have to search -" she was cut of by the Doctor.

"Yes I know, you have been a great help to me lass, I have all this work to do on him yet. You could stay and be my assistant?" He offered.

"I…I'm not qualified for that. I'm just a musician. If what you explained to me yesterday works he will have a life after all."

Dr Raphael grunted. "Well, the only reason he is breathing at all is because of the life support machine… and I figured out pretty quickly that you were not an engineer."

Her lightly accented voice grew closer and it sounded like she was talking only to him. "I hope you recover from this… who ever you are. You know I don't even know the colour of your eyes. You have a handsome face though, do you get told that often by girls?

I'm leaving you some music for you to listen to… all our favorites; Beethoven, Mozart and Tchaikovsky. Why I had these in a backpack I don't know… they were really not good baggage for trekking through mountains."

He thought he felt hands running through his hair, a light kiss on his lips." I hope we meet again someday. If we don't, you have a wonderful life you hear? I hope you meet someone who will love you… we all need to be loved by someone."

And then he woke up. He had sat up in his bed as if someone had thrown an icy cold bucket of water over him.

That voice… it sounded like… _Madeline. _

He put on the radio in a bid to distract his thoughts;

_Don't ask me…What you know is true…_

The first thing he saw when he pulled up at the trailer was her car.

What was she doing here?

He swallowed hard; he needed to talk to her he could not ignore his gut feeling on this.

He pulled up, got out his car and walked over towards her.

_I…I was standing…You were there…Two worlds collided…_

Madeline stood up and gave him a level look that told him there was about to be a confrontation and his levels of caution heightened.

"Joe, what's going on?" She asked in a dangerously quite voice. "I know you don't work for Road Side assistance, so don't give me that bullshit." She'd moved a little closer to him with her arms folded and she was angry in away he had never seen before.

_And they will never, ever, tear us apart…_

Joe knew he'd been caught out in that lie. "Madeline… I… I… It's _hard_ to explain. My life is a little more complicated than you may think" He tried to explain.

She smiled and let out a small, frustrated laugh and tilted her head to the side. She looked away for a moment and then snapped her head squarely back at him. Joe waited to hear what else she had found out about him.

"_Complicated?_" She questioned and shook her head "Because you are such a "stud muffin" around here? It must be hard to fit it all into your schedule between the girls at the track and me? Then there is the thing about what you do in your spare time." she was getting angrier now, and he just stood there with a look of disbelief on his face.

He began to feel anger swell in him, and wondered who she had been talking to. He could tell that she did not trust him like she used to, and he was trying to find a way to rectify it.

"Madeline, I have been racing here for years -" But she cut him off with one look.

With a harsh tone in her voice she said "There is something you're not telling me here Joe, I was told from several people that you have not raced here for years! I've had men cheat on me; one even hit me when I broke it off with him after I caught him in the act. Don't look so shocked Joe, because I found out that you lied to me!"

Joe found some calmness in his voice as he registered what she had just told him. "I would never do that to you… I have never cheated on you…who told you that I did anyway? And I would severely maim any man who hit you" He meant every word, he even wanted to track down the one who hit her; there was a feather shrunkien with his name on it. He was shocked at hearing this. She had not really said anything about past relationships.

"It's OK; I can take care of myself. I'm not so hopeless simply because I play a flute in an orchestra. But you're still not talking to me Joe. What is it you really do? Is it something illegal?"

She stood there staring at him; waiting for him to answer. But he knew unless he told her about the team and that he was fighting Galactor he could not explain it… and he knew he could not do that. Frustration at the life he led began to rise up in him.

"_Fine"_ He spat back at her, his own emotions rising; the day's earlier events, and her accusing him of cheating among other things, did not help him keep his composure.

He loved her in way had not love any woman. He would never cheat on her, but he was about to lose her anyway.

"Since we are after _truths_ here… what were you _doing _at Cross Karakoram about six years ago?" That stopped her in her tracks… and by the wide eyed look she gave him, he knew he had hit the mark. There was no denying it now.

"What?" She said quietly. "What do you mean by that? What is it to you anyway if I were in the Himalayas?" her voice growing hoarse. At that question, he could see from her expression the wild thoughts running through her mind.

"Now look who's _avoiding_ answering questions Madeline Chauviteau?"

Joe's could feel his face harden to an expression that he held when going into battle and an almost frightened look crossed her eyes, and then they darkened and became a reflection of his as he stepped in closer to her.

"If you must know, I'm not hiding anything from you. I was there about six years ago looking for my father, and all I found there was a lot of pain. I told you my father disappeared around that time, I only know that he was a fighter pilot for the UN and went on a special assignment. The last time I saw him he was in a red uniform and had another man with him dressed the same. I tracked him as best I could for months and it led me there… all you had to do was ask"

Joe saw the pain in her eyes, but still he pushed on… "Oh? And what of Dr Raphael? What was your association with him?" She gave him a look as if to say "are you for real?" But he continued to push for more information.

"How do you know him? I met him only for a short period of time by accident. Joe, you better start talking to me about you!" She threw it back at him. "I'm not lying to you here, but you have been to me haven't you? You still haven't answered any of MY questions." And she started walking at a fast pace towards her car.

Joe watched her walk away for a moment, and then he ran after her and took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Madeline, I…I… Please, you have to believe me, those girls who hang around here are pretty good at boasting…"

He found himself pleading with her. "You're better than them… your not like any woman I have ever known." But she shrugged herself out of his grasp and got into her car.

He could see she was holding back tears. The pain he had caused her through his accusations, and his own emotions, were withering inside him from anger to desperation. He was still trying to find the words, which would not come.

"Right now Joseph Asakura… you're breaking my heart" Her voice cracked as she started the car and drove off, forcing Joe's hands out of the driver's side door and leaving him standing there watching the car speed down the temporary access road, throwing a plume of dust behind her.

Joe Asakura was not a man who cried often, from the experiences of war and life that he'd had since he was very young, there were few times in his life that the pain was ever that much.

But this was one of those times.

Coarse tears ran down his dusty face, leaving tracks. He walked back to his trailer and stood looking at the side wall. The last song he heard as he drove up the dirty track played in his mind as if the singer was sending him a message,

_We could live…For a thousand years…But if I hurt you…I'd make wine from your tears…_

He threw an angry fist into the side of the trailer, heard things crash inside from the impact, and again hit the side wall denting the panel; more things crashed inside. He kept hitting the trailer side and it rocked violently from the impact.

He didn't care, He was losing her as he had lost so many people he had loved in his life. At least he hadn't lost her to Galactor, the random thought went through his mind but it was no comfort to him.

He kept hitting the side, bruising his fist. But Joe did not feel the pain in his hand, only the pain in his heart.

The only way he could possibly keep her in his life now was to tell the truth, and that really could tear them apart.

So could his suspicions; that he thought she worked for Galactor. But he knew it couldn't be true.

She saved his life six years ago; her music gave him something real when he wasn't and he had clung to it in the darkness, her voice when the world was dying around him.

He sank to the ground as the pain, that started to set into his hand, rendered him to an unconscious state.

He didn't know how long he slept there, and was woken by his Ken on his wrist band calling him to the cliff side base. Reluctantly he dragged himself to his feet and stumbled towards his car.

_I told you…That we could fly…'Cause we all have wings…But some of us don't know why…_

Lyrics from Never Tear us Apart by INXS.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The new chief of security Dr. Nambu sat at his desk solemnly looking at the pictures before him.

How could this have happened?

He should have been able to protect them, these three men, the Red Impulse Squadron had given up so much to save Earth; the least he could have done is protect their kin better.

Tears stung his eyes and he said a silent prayer for their families, and an apology that he felt was no where near enough to compensate for this.

So he waited for his team to arrive.

So much had happened over the past twenty years of Dr. Nambu's life. He had lost his closest friend and raised his son. He had put together the Science Ninja Team to protect the Mantle Project and the possible threat of Galactor was to world peace, but even their role in the world had changed since the beginning, they were taking on more combat missions that were becoming extremely dangerous.

How many times over the years had he prayed for their safe return? The Doctor had lost count.

The team that was to put together by him for information gathering missions and special skills to defend them against the oncoming threat of the Galactor syndicate and highly advanced group of scientific terrorist.

Now it seemed more was required of them, new weapons need to be developed and not much time to do it in. Budgets were tightened due to the cost of the war. Galactor's new leader had different strategies that almost cost the lives of the team when the God Phoenix was destroyed.

Chief Engineer Saburo Kamo had introduced them to the new ship the _Gatchaspartan_ about two months ago, a design he had been working on for sometime to make them more effective on missions.

Jinpei made a paper plane when he saw it but was very impressed, and Joe asked if the design crew were having a bad creative day when they came up with it, and wondered how effective the new Victory Missiles were going to be against Galactor, still it looked better than the chicken design of the last God Phoenix.

Ken looked on as the mecha's were presented and gave Jun a knowing smile as the power of the vehicles were explained to them

Dr Nambu then put in a tight training schedule in between missions to get them working fast with the hook ups and assembly of the new ship.

The new style of ship the _Gatchaspartan _was assembled from their individual mechas. This meant you needed all five vehicles to assemble the ship. So without anyone of the team the _Gatchaspartan_ could not come together as a ship.

The team were reluctant to give up what little they had of their private lives, but the time was coming were they were going to need to stay closer to base, but war with Galactor was escalating out of control.

He looked back at the pictures again and the sense of dread washed over him.

A price was paid for the planets protection, and the people in these pictures paid the ultimate price. The Science Ninja Team should have been sent to protect them.

Ken will be furious when he sees this, and finds out the identities of these people. This was personal to the team and to him; these people were kin in many ways.

Not blood kin, but still in the sense that they had given up a loved one unknowing to the cause of the Mantle Project and saving the Earth from Galactor.

There was some else they now needed to protect; a young woman and he hoped they were not too late.

They still had to find her before Count Egobossler did.

"_Dr Nambu_" Ken addressed him as he walked through the door. "_We have barely gotten out of here and you want us back. What could be so important has Galactor attacked again?"_ He questioned as the rest of the team came through the door behind him into his office.

The Doctor looked at his desk and the put his palms flat on the smooth surface as he used them to leverage himself as he slowly stood up.

"_Something important has come up, Team gathered around…"_ his hands motioned to the table, and he waited for their reaction.

"_Holy shit!"_ Jinpei exclaimed in shock, his eyes widening as he looked at the pictures, Jun shot him a "watch your mouth" look but it went unnoticed.

Then she looked in horror the pictures before her, and the other faces of the team mirrored hers. Ken picked one up and the Doctor waited a moment before he went on, mainly to gather his own thoughts for what was to come.

"_Who are these people?_" Ken asked in a quiet voice as he looked towards the Chief.

The dreaded question had come.

He cleared his throat."_ They are Oniishi's of Red Impulse's wife, their son Roni." _Dr Nambu pointed to the other photos.

" _That's Roni's__ wife and two of his young children. Only his eight week old son survived. The baby was hidden during the attack. He is being flown here for protection"_ Ken looked speechless as he listen to him explain_" the local authorities do not know that the baby lived it is better that way, UN special forces arrived only moments after it happened…We received the intel on the impending attack too late. "_

He spoke as he finished pointing to the bodies in the photos and turned away to look out the window. Ken's voice was full of disbelief and questions, "_Why….Who did this?_"

Dr Nambu looked down at his feet and let out a slow breath he glanced out the window again before turning around. "_Galactor, I believe its Count Egobossler's doing. A man who fits his description was seen leaving the scene, and look at the wounds."_ Now things were getting confusing for the team, why would the Count go after the kin of Red Impulse?

And that was the question they all put to him at once, Dr. Nambu held up his hand and he waited for them to become silent again before he continued.

" _I'm not entirely sure myself, but he is._ " The Doctor's voice low as he told them the rest."_ I received Intelligence while you were out on your last mission that he was hunting down the kin of Red Impulse. Since Oniishi and Masaki did not tell me much about their families, I had sent out threads for Intel about 12 months ago on them. They deserved at least our protection from Galactor."_

He remembered the depth he had to go to in the search, they had covered their tracks well. He only knew Ken because Kentaro was his closest friend."_Oniishi's family I found about a month ago. There seemed no threat at that time, so I posted a watch for any possible future threat but that was all, and left them to get on with their lives. They know nothing about Red Impulse or us. To them he died many years ago. Kentaro was always hazy in information about them."_

He paused and waited to be sure that they all had taken in the information. The team stood silent waiting. Kens eyes were ablaze, he could tell this would be personal to him.

"_Masaki's daughter I have yet to locate. He did well in hiding her considering your father reservations on how he went about it."_ He was now looking at Ken's icy blue stare and grim expression.

" _There was only one thing I ever knew Masaki to disagree on with your father, and that was the total estrangement from his daughter that Kentaro said he had to do for her protection. "_

Doctor Nambu shook his head_" He followed His Captain to the grave we know that. But he raised her on his own until she was at least 6 years old. He felt it cruel to die on her like that, especially since her mother died when she was only a few weeks old. He chose to hide her identity instead. That much I know, he still saw her occasionally but where, I have no idea. After Kentaro died in the one meeting I had with Masaki I advised him to send her here for protection, but I never heard anything after that." _The Doctor remembered the argument well between Kentaro and Masaki, it was the only time he ever heard Masaki speak back to Kentaro about an order.

"_So where is she now do you have any clues for us to go on?"_ Ken was still looking at him his expression softened a little as he spoke his thoughts out loud."_I never thought about Oniishi and Masaki having families, and leaving them like my father did to me and my mother."_

This was Red Impulse and as far as Ken was concerned, the kin of Red Impulse Squadron was his family too.

Nambu was shaking his head "_I don't really have a lot of clues, he had records changed along with her name. He called her by another name from the time she was a small child. He had death certificates made to look like she died in the accident. He must have gotten into official records somehow. I know she didn't die in the accident because that was what he argued about with Kentaro."_

Dr Nambu looked over at Joe who had taken to his customary stance in the corner with his arms folded and hearing everything as usual." _That sounds familiar, someone giving you a new identity and you don't know about it. My parent called me George and then I became Joseph," _he stood there with a frown on his face his brows knitted together as he went over the facts in his mind. "_Have you found any other leads for us doc anything?_"

Dr Nambu addressed him. "_Some are still sketchy, but we know that she lived in France, and may have relocated to another country I have agents out in England and in other parts of Europe continuing to look for clues."_ Joe's face seemed to pale and he looked lost in thought as he began pacing the office.

Ken walked over to him and he stopped and took a good a look at his brother.

Joe stopped pacing and looked Ken directly in the eye." _I know who she is…the woman we're looking for is Madeline"_

"_Are you sure Joe, what makes you say that?"_ He was still looking Joe in the eye.

Joe looked like he wondering were to start and he his eyes darkened a he spoke to Ken with his had resting on his chin "_Her mother died in an accident when she was six weeks old… Ken she told me about her father. He went missing six years ago, she said in her last meeting with him he was wearing a red uniform, and another man was present in the same uniform. Red Impulse are the only pilots I knew who wore red uniforms. _

_She was also at Cross Karakora__m when we were there, she found me before Dr Raphael did. There are details I still don't know about yet, but that's for her to tell. I don't think she realizes it was me that she found there. But it all adds up, and my gut instinct tells me it her." _

Joe was looked to be filled with frustration and something else. The pieces of a puzzle that even Madeline may not be fully aware of were coming together. The Doctor knew Joe well and could see his emotions were going into overdrive as he look at the table with the photo's, the people in them had been run through with a sword, a gruesome act.

" _Damn that bastard...Count Egobossler, he'll go after her I know it. If he hasn't found her before us already"_ Joe's voice was low and deadly as he walked over and looked at the photos with frustration and slammed his fist on the desk.

Everyone in the room was looking at Joe in amazement. Dr Nambu muttered under his breath that she was right under his nose all this time.

Ken turn to look at Dr Nambu for confirmation, they all were"_ Go find her team_." He said as he turned around but Joe was already gone from the room.

But they didn't have to be told to follow him.

Joe in birdstyle drove the G-2 machine like a maniac through the streets of Utoland, in the direction of her apartment. He ran through red lights and sparks flew as metal hit tar as he rounded corners barely slowing down enough to make the turns with rolling the G-2 machine, most cars got out of his way, the people of Utoland knew better than to get in the path of the Condor at high speed.

Joe sped ahead of the rest of them, and was out of the vehicle, before Jun pulled up in the Gatcha-3 hover craft.

Ken flew over in the in gatcha-1 as Jinpei in the Gatcha-4 and Ryu in the Gatcha -5 were still coming.

Joe made a quick surveillance of the building hoping things were normal. Then he spotted the broken window and his heart sank. He pulled out a shuriken and his Jaw tightened as he leapt up to the open window and tried to prepare himself for what he might find.

He stepped in carefully through the broken glass as the Swan came up the window behind him. With caution, his eyes roamed the darkened room for clues of any attackers that could still be present, they began quietly checking the upstairs rooms and after finding no one he made his way down the stairs to the large open living area.

The moon highlighted that who ever came in through the window was already gone.

He looked back at Jun and nodded for her to turn on a lamp.

The room was a mess, draws had been emptied and contents spread across the room and there was no sign of Madeline anywhere.

There were signs that there had been a struggle, Ken came in through the window as Joe stood looking around for clues as to were they may have taken her.

"_We're too late"_ he voiced what Joe and Jun were thinking. The Eagle nodded to Jun and she spoke in her communicator to Ryu and Jinpei. "_You two can came in the traditional way"_ and went over and pressed the security door button. They were up in moments.

Ryu walked in and looked around"_Nice place_" he observed with an impressed look on his face and was silenced by a death look from the Condor.

Jun walked over to a spot and picked up a small dart in her hands and examined it.

She looked up at Ken and said. "_This is a tranquilizer dart_" Ken joined her for a moment and nodded a confirmation as he looked back at Joe who had walked over to something that had caught his eye, when he picked it up it confirmed that she was at Cross Karakoram.

A feather Shrunkien, the style he had in the first war. There was a picture of a familiar shaped face and he realized it had to be Masaki.

The face behind the mask he thought as he looked at it, we never did see their faces at all during the time we knew them.

Ken walked over to Joe and put his hand on his shoulder." _He must have taken her prisoner to a base some where Joe she's not here. You know he can be cunning and doesn't always kill his enemy straight away. He may use her as bate or something. I don't know what Red Impulse did to piss him off…"_Joe turned and looked at Ken with pained eyes full of determination.

"_Then lets go find were the blue bastard is hiding. If he's touch on hair on her head I'll burn him to the ground Ken and you won't get a look in with your sword in that fight."_ Joe's rage was building but Ken was keeping level. "_We head back to base and find out what Intel Nambu has on possible locations and we start from there._"

Ken's blue eyes darkened as he noted the change in Joe's expression. "_You're not going out on your own; if we need the Gatchaspartan we can't assemble the ship without you. Besides we waste more time floundering around then. Move out everyone"_ With that order they headed back to base to start the search for Count Egobossler and Madeline…


	7. Chapter 7

**  
**

Count Egobossler stood with his hands behind his back in a stance noted to powerful military leaders in history, watching the activity in the front circular driveway bellow.

His pale grey eyes taking in intently everything that was happening down there from the library window of the ancient ocean cliff side Castle he had recently acquired for Galactor in a relatively small Kingdom not far from his own.

Victories is what the new leader Z required of him in his conquest of Earth and victories is what will make Count Egobossler's dream's become reality.

He would be soon the world leader, all of the Earth bowing down before him.

He took a glance into mirror that was on the wall on the far side of the room, and observed his profile and smiled smugly as he imagined the victory celebration in his honour, that would happen very soon, and the perceptions that history would write of him.

Thoughts began to run through his mind of how they would write about the new leader of Earth. Some would say that he was a mad man but he differed from that notion, what was sanity anyway? Something some physiologist came up with to justify one's actions and take away responsibility.

Some would say that witnessing the brutal death of his beloved mother and his revenge that followed would be the triggers for his later actions, but he would only smile at that analysis.

He had studied great leaders, and the ones he admired most were considered insane to one degree or another. Stalin, Hitler, just no one appreciated their brilliance.

Their only real flaw was that they failed.

He had studied the characters of his predecessors to Galactor; Katse, too careless with his men, in the end they had no loyalty to him and there was Gel Sadra, a mere child really prone to emotional tantrums with no discipline, not cunning enough and failed too.

He would not.

Some shied away in fright when they saw him, and others tried to hide it.

He scolded as the images of their faces flashed in his mind. He knew what they were thinking and it served his purpose.

He looked again at the mirror and though of some of the comments people made of him, his shock of shoulder length white hair, blue skin and light grey eyes. The whites of them making his eyes look even paler would make you think he was a walking corpse.

A cross between Dracula and a zombie, or both in the one man, one person had dared to call him before the man fell under his sword. His high collared red cape and dark coloured formal clothing and long boots only added to the illusion.

His radical move, as some would call it to change his appearance was his commitment to his goals to become a world leader and create distance from his past, his ambition held no boundaries.

There were people who stood in his way, they are known as the white shadows, five that became one, Gatchaman. But he would take care of them. He had spent years learning about martial arts from Japanese Sensei's, and the arts of the Samari warriors of Japan.

Count Egobossler found his strength in the sword. Those that refused to teach him more in this area often met their death when he returned to challenge them. One thing he learned of the ancient Samari culture. _Never leave an enemy at your back_. Eliminate any potential threat from the family left behind. There were some that called had him a brilliant strategist, and that's how he come to be apart of Galactor after observing them for so many years.

There was one enemy from the first war that he had encountered briefly, and the encounter had almost ended his life.

The Red Impulse Squadron.

He had decided he would kill them himself, as soon as he could hunt them down, this was a personal vendetta for Ego.

But they has died before he could do the job himself and even though it was Galactor that had been the cause of their death he still felt dissatisfied with the denial of running a sword through them himself.

Their kin would pay the price for them and he had vowed to hunt down any survivors. _Leave no enemy at your back to come later for revenge_.

His cold, cold grey eyes were now following a vehicle that was pulling up at the stairs and a small smirk appeared on his face just showing the white of his teeth as he watched his men drag out the semi conscious prisoner from the car and try to make her walk up the stairs.

He didn't always like to kill his enemy straight away; there would be plenty of time for that soon. He had plans for her….

He walked over and picked up his brandy glass and swirled the aged Hermitage Cabernet sauvignon red wine and closed his eyes to listen to the Opera that was now reaching its climax in the background.

He _would_ have his revenge.

His anger began to boil again as he thought about that day fourteen years ago. He took another long drawn mouthful of his wine, the strong taste warming his throat as he felt the liquid make its way down his insides, and then in a sudden angry infuriated swing he threw the glass into the mirror that showed his refection shattering the glass and cracking the mirror distorting his image as he looked back on the pain they caused him all those years ago.

He was known as Erun then…

_He ran inside the building, the village had been abandoned a few months before due to unexplained disturbances in the area. But he was not afraid, having heard the stories he instead became curious __about what people had said. _

_He__ saw the three red planes land and wondered if they were the ones the villages had talked about. The green clad men and some strange masked man in purple, maybe they were with him, these three pilots._

_The village was only tiny consisting of five dwelling__s and the inn that he had entered and, barns on the outskirts. Erun as he known then looked around again from the rear door entrance and seeing no one made his way around to the front of the building. He stood at the corner and looked out onto the street for a sign of them…_

_Then he saw him, he was dressed in red just like the colour of his fighter plane._

_The pilot__ was cautiously making his way up the street a gun in his hand. Erun looked at his own gun and a small cruel smile came onto his face. He could take this man, he was an easy target._

_He leveled the rifle at him and took his shot._

_He missed__, and the man saw him. Erun dived into the building but the man was a better shot than him and hit him in the side causing him to stumble and cry out in pain inside the doorway. He dragged himself to his feet and made his way behind a door on the far side of the room and collapsed on the ground, gun in his hand he waited for him._

_If he was going to die than this man was going to die too. _

_He could see the shadow in the door way and he knew he __had left a trail of blood, and then he heard another voice._

"_There's no one he__re, the__ rumours__ may just be that. Galactor maybe setting up a base else where lets go." A deep voice came from a little further away. He heard the slight movement of feet crunching dirt and knew the red clad man was still outside." Captain I was just shot at by a sniper, he maybe Galactor, he's still inside this inn-"_

_The__ voice was soft and he had to strain to hear them." The local military is on its way and will be here in moments to investigate the__ rumours__. As much as I want information, if he is Galactor we will find out soon enough what we want to know Masaki. Oniishi is already to go he's back with our planes" He heard movement._

"_Yes__ Captain" and they were gone. _

_He later found out__, when the local army found him barley alive that they were Red Impulse from conversations around him while he was barley conscious. Red Impulse, Galactor's enemy. He vowed he would find out more about this Galactor and he would kill all three of these men. _

_Masaki would die slowly for the pain he had caused him._

_But they would have to wait for now, he had other things to take care of first. His father and half brother need to die, and claiming his inheritance, but then maybe death was too good for his brother. Their time would come soon._

_So much had changed in that time including his title__….. _He was lost again in his thoughts when a knock at the door bought him back to the present.

" _Come in"_ He said as he got another brandy glass and poured more wine.

"_Would you like to see the prisoner My Lord_" The goon said as he picked up his new brandy glass of aged Hermitage Cabernet sauvignon red wine. "_Yes……. why not_." He smiled and held up the glass to see the dark blood red colour in the light then made a toast to no one in particular. "_To Victory over the ISO, and its puppets Gatchaman and the Science Ninja Team"_

Madeline was still trying to get her wits about her, what ever drug they gave her knocked her out for the most of the way to wherever she was and then they gave her more in some bland food they made her eat.

She was only becoming conscious again when they pulled up at this massive Castle. She thought she heard sounds of the ocean but could not be sure.

The two goons virtually dragged her upstairs and dropped her to the polished wooded floor of a room she heard an evil sounding laugh. "_Welcome to my temporary home Madeline, Of course my own Estate Castle is much more beautiful; I do hope you enjoy your stay here."_ She looked up into a face that was hard to forget. The blue man was standing there offering his hand. His light grey eyes mocked her.

She just stared at it_"Ohh don't be shy….I really don't bite"_ He taunted her with his out stretched hand.

She put her hands under herself and pushed up to a seated position, dizziness made her stop for a moment and then she felt a hand under her arm and was being pulled to her feet.

It was him the blue man from the night of her performance. What did he want with her? She looked at him in a confused foggy state.

She stood trying to regain her balance for a moment. He was still standing close as if the study her." _I'm glad to see they didn't do any damage. I would have been very upset if they did._"

She felt those icy unpleasant chills go through her body again and realized what they were. He scared her; this man had an underlying ruthless nature about him.

He still hadn't removed his hand from her arm and was still studying her.

She had finally managed to regain some of her wits by now and made a move to pull away from him." _Don't' touch me"_ She said as she attempted to pull away from his tight grasp on her arm.

He only gave a small sinister laugh." _You really are fascinating Jacintha Masaki. I didn't expect him to have such a beautiful and talented daughter. It would have been easier to kill you if you did not play the flute so well, and I am a man who appreciates classical music and classically beautiful women."_

Madeline move backwards as he moved closer to her.

"_What do you mean by him?"_ Confusion took over her face and the name he just called her, she thought silently to herself.

"_Why your father Masaki of course, didn't he tell you about me? Then maybe he couldn't, since he's dead. He did well in hiding you; at first I nearly didn't bother looking further when I saw the death certificate for you as a baby. He made an error by keeping photos of you. They were found hidden at his old base."_

Madeline's face filled with disbelief. Her father was dead; this man had to be lying.

He was trying to bate her somehow, so she couldn't trust him.

"_Who are you?"_ She asked, not being able to take her eyes of him but the same time wanting to run." _What did my father do to you, I haven't done anything to you, and who are you?"_ She had gained some control in this situation as her questions came tumbling out at once. He reached out to run a finger down her face and she backed away from him as if his touch was poison.

A snarl crossed his features. "_Why I'm Count Egobossler, Your father tried to kill me once a long time ago. No one does that and lives. I didn't get to kill him personally…that was unfortunate; Galactor did that at Cross Karakoram… You will just have to do." _

She swallowed hard, she had to go carefully, and he was a dangerous man."_ So you're going to kill me then?"_ Dreading the answer but she had to know all the same.

"_Noooo not yet my dear. I have something else in mind for you-"_he was interrupted by a goon at the door.

"_Sorry to disturb you sir, but there have been some…….. Disturbances"_

The Count gave him an annoyed look at being interrupted. "_Very well then"_

Then he looked back at Madeline and addressed her."_ We will finish this again over dinner. You have had along journey here. Take her to the guest quarters." He glanced at his soldier and smiled back at her." Get yourself cleaned up. I have fresh clothes there for you." _

He looked her with hard lustful eyes" _Don't disobey me. We will meet again for dinner. Don't even try to escape, the windows are bared and if you are caught I will hand you over to the men for entertainment."_

With that he dismissed her and two guards bound her hands and escorted her from the room.

Count Egobossler went to find out what the disturbances were.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jun the Swan sat her console listening to the conversation taking place between Ken and Joe.

"_This is bullshit Ken and you know it_." The Condors angry voice came as he stood with the Eagle at his station on the _Gatchaspartan._

"_We do our Job first, we had to take down that Mecha Joe, and we needed the Hypershoot to do it. We all want to find her, but million of lives are at stack if the mecha got near a population…" _Joe seemed to take on Ken's calmer manner as the Eagles voice went up an octave and aggression crept in.

They had to use the Hypershoot weapon on a mecha that couldn't be destroyed any other way, and when Ken came in from the top rear of the ship were he used the weapon his aggression levels were always a lot higher.

This was causing Jun a lot of worry for the man she loved. It was affecting him in a way she didn't like.

They had three leads, that lead them to "bases" if you could call them that, large estates taken over by Galactor troops and commanding offices. More like a World War II move by the Nazi's than Galactor's elaborate bases in previous wars.

At the last base they even found items that belonged to them, a yo-yo bomb and set of Jinpei's boulers, and a bird rang.

Someone had collected souvenirs from the first war. How they got them in the first place left the team wondering.

Then there was the mecha they just ran into.

Jun looked at the yoyo in her hand. She hadn't used this weapon in a long time and found herself missing the simplicity of it, yet effectiveness it could be during battle.

So she decided to keep it on her anyway, just in case so needed it during a battle.

She listened to the argument, picking her moment to intervene.

It had been two and a half days since they left Madeline's apartment, and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere in the search for her.

Every "lead" they had, drew up a blank.

She sighed at her own frustration, she felt a kinship with Madeline that she had not had with another woman, a sisterly bond forming between them. This was something Jun had always wanted; she was like a sister to Jun already.

They had common interests, and she could see how much Joe loved her. It was wonderful to see them together;

Joe's attitude changed after he meet Madeline, his fatigue and sense of hopelessness that had plagued him after the end of the second war seemed to lift enabling him to come on missions again, even if they were only escorts.

That was before he ended up in hospital again for two weeks because of his heart not functioning properly, and he was unable to come with them on the mission that they lost the God Phoenix. But as always with Joe if Galactor was involved then there was no holding back from being on the team.

She got up from her station and walked over to them. Ken turned to look at her, his hard as ice blue eyes spoke volumes about how this new weapon was affecting him.

She hoped this was only temporary while he got used to using it. She licked her dry lips before speaking.

" _Ken maybe we should contact head quarters and see if they have any more leads on new bases before we head back."_ He assessed her idea for a moment before looking back at Joe who had hinted not to head back to base straight away, a second before Ken grabbed his mantle as if to hit him.

That was not normal behavior for Ken; he was normally the level headed one out of the two of them.

Then he she could see him start to back down from Joe as he spoke to her.

"_O.K see if any activity has been spotted or potential bases if that's what they call them"_ He was a little calmer now and had let go of Joe's mantle.

Then she walked back to her station to carry out the order or suggestion when she looked up to see Joe's tired haggard looking face. "_Thank you_" He said simply before heading back to his station. The sadness and pain in his eyes was heartbreaking and she felt a stab of pain in her own heart.

We'll find her Joe she silently sent the thought to him. The she sent the signal out to the base for more information.

A few minutes later they were given another location of possible activity in a small Kingdom, a spy had only moments before sent through Intel on a Castle recently taken by Galactor in the small Kingdom of Germia.

Ken order Ryu to set the course and the _Gatchaspartan_ turned and headed towards the castle.

Madeline stood in the darkened room;

The goons taking her there had heard Count Egobossler's words and had made snide remarks about hoping she'd try to escape, then they took of her bonds and left.

She wondering how long it had been since she was captured, time had no meaning since she walked into her apartment still fuming at Joe to be greeted with intruders, a woman wearing a mask and two men in Galactor uniforms.

She tried to run but the woman laughed and the next thing she knew she felt a sting on her neck and she tried to fight them as nausea and dizziness took over and the world went black.

They had let her come to a conscious state a few times; put food in her mouth and water, then drugged her again. She was barley conscious enough to chew on the bread they gave her.

How long had it been?? She couldn't tell, so she tried to focus on her current situation and how to get out of it so she took in her surroundings.

The windows had been painted black and from what she could see through patches there was bars on the window, it had been nailed shut and by the looks of things liquid nails had been used as well. The room had been well prepared for her.

She switched on a light, it was better than sitting in the dark.

The room had a feel of luxury to it, a king sized bed with four posts and a net draped over it, rich cream coloured carpet with mahogany timber furniture.

The last owner of this Castle spared no expense in decorating. There was an ensuit that had no windows but was very spacious. The bathroom was fully equipped, and when she looked at the bed again she noticed there was an elaborate gown made of creamy white silk that was heavily beaded in a black detailed pattern and along with beautiful lingerie set, slip on sequin black shoes and jewellery. The dress looked to be her size as well, how did they know?

She was puzzled by this. She was his prisoner, he hated her father, but he was treating her like she was a guest?

Father…Madeline felt a sudden sense of grief washed over her, and she sank to the side of the bed and leaned against it.

She began to think of her father, Egobossler said he died at Cross Karakoram.

Her memories of that time were still vivid in her mind…the events that lead her to take a trek into the Himalayas, a place that was so eerie she wondered how she survived it.

Madeline closed her eyes as the memories come flooding back into her mind like a tidal wave….

Three months of investigating hanging out at bars that pilots were known to frequent in foreign countries, to find them talking quietly about a special squad dressed in red.

Those conversations always got her attention;

Direct questioning never got her anywhere they seemed to clam up then, but a few drinks and flirting and acting dumb and they were putty in her hands.

They talked and answered questions put them in a fun non threatening fashion, and she learned that two red fighter planes had been spotted flying around the Himalaya's. That's when she decided that was where she needed to go, the pilot of one of those planes had to her father.

Her flute came in handy in that region, she earned a few meals through her playing and a few people in the area opened up when she played them a tune on an elegant solid silver instrument that they rarely saw.

That's when she learned about the activity that some locals had spotted on the other side of the mountains. It was a place that either you flew into or had to trek too, she spent days looking for a pilot who could fly her there.

In the end she couldn't find a pilot that would fly anywhere near the place. No amount of money that she offered the local pilots who had told her about the red planes that had been seen flying near those mountain ranges could persuade them.

So she had no choice but to trek across the perimeter of mountains. Finding a guide who was willing to take her there had cost her a small fortune.

It was a long journey taking her weeks.

She had a backpack with a few essentials including her flute case and a CD, she figured she trade the CD if needed and play the flute for meals if it came to that. Lucky for her that she kept that she was fit and playing a woodwind instrument helped her lung capacity for the trek into the mountains.

So she found the two red fighter planes on a side of a mountain. The pilots were no where to be found, so she decided to stay and wait for fighter pilots to return, so the guide set up camp near by, she sat down near by and waited for them to come back.

She hadn't given any thought to what he might think of her being there, really none at all.

She just wanted to find him and convince him to come home with her. The foolish thoughts of a lonely young 18 year old girl, but there she was full of determination to have some control in her life.

Darkness fell and they slept lightly until the early morning, when she woke the planes were still there. She got up to see that dense fog had settled into the plains area bellow them. That's when she saw the warship landing in the distance. It was dark blue with red trimmings, it was rumoured that Science Ninja Team's warship was that colour.

That's when she decided to go down into the rocky grassy plains to investigate.

It took most of the morning to get there, and her guide had fled at the sight of one of the huge statues. Crying out as he ran in broken English that they were bad omens, and this was an evil place that brings death.

So she found she was on her own, she took out a small gun that she had purchased not long after she had set out for the Himalayas, a girl could never be to careful, though she never thought she would never use it, then she looked at the ground and noticed an odd looking feather and picked it up. It had a sharp metal tip and a metal shaft, she could tell it was a weapon and decided to keep it just in case.

Madeline walk slowly through the fog her heart was pounding and her senses on high alert as to what could be here, then she saw a man in green up ahead and she ran around the side of an impressive stone statue with a forbidding look on its face.

It was then that she almost tripped over him, a young man who looked a little older than her lying on the ground wearing casual jeans and numbered shirt, he was holding a strange object in his hands.

At first she thought he was dead.

She checked his breathing and air was coming out and he had a weak heart beat. A moment later she looked up to see men in green running towards her and she panicked as she lay down behind him in an attempt to not be noticed, but they ignored her kept running, and she heard something about the Science Ninja Team being in Headquarters as she heard it.

She checked him again, he had stopped breathing so she gave him the kiss of life, them he began to breath lightly again and she sighed with relief for some reason.

"_Ohh good you're breathing again" _she had muttered.

She looked back at the man, he was not dressed in green so maybe he was a victim of Galactor and she could help him.

So she decided to drag him when she heard the deep rumbling from within the earth. There was an explosion but she had gotten him far enough away that he didn't end up the gapping whole that had formed in the earth.

Dust covered them and she threw herself over him to protect him.

She had decided to drag him further away not knowing what to do next with him, so had thoughts that maybe she should wait for the Science Ninja Team, if the made it out of there, when a strange looking man in a white coat and grey beard came up to her.

The place that she was in was scary enough, and she had lost the gun, her guide and she felt her mind as well. The strange object that the man in the number 2 blue T-shirt had in his hands had fallen some where, so she and think fast…..

So she fudged her reason for being there.

In the end she agreed with Dr. Raphael to take this man away from here, and even go with him to the lab he had set up for when he escaped Galactor.

She was still sitting at the base of the bed when she came back to were she was now and her brows knitted together in concentration as Madeline thought more about the man's face.

She pulled at the memory; there was something there was suddenly something familiar about him.

She tried to picture his features. It had been six years after all. Then she remembered his thick dark auburn coloured hair and cleft chin.

She had studied him when Dr Raphael put him on life support in his van and she had helped the Doctor move him when they reached his lab were he continued to be in comatose state on life support.

She would spend hours playing her flute and having one way conversations to pass the time over the two weeks she was there. Dr Raphael was not a conversationalist so she found.

The man had a square Jaw line and dark auburn coloured hair that she would run her fingers through. He was so ruggedly handsome. But she had not thought of him much at all over the last two years. As she thought more about his face as another man came to her mind.

The Doctor had asked her to sponge bathe him when they first got to the lab. She cringed at the thought of doing it not that he was unattractive, just the opposite really, it was just something that she had never done before.

He had a hot looking body, well toned muscles, but lots of wounds and deep bruising and she wondered with tears in her eyes what had they done to him. He must have been tortured for this amount of damage to his body.

The doctor didn't seem to worry if he lay naked on the table, but she threw a blanket over him to keep him warm so she told the doctor, even though it sent warm fuzzy feeling through her just looking at his naked body.

Madeline was still sitting on the floor when the realization hit her, Joe?

When she thought about the man's features they were so similar to Joes, and his body was the same build. Could it be possible that they had kind of met before?

Her thoughts on him were confusing; she saw the pain in his eyes when she accused him of cheating. The expression on his face that she saw in the rear view mirror as she sped away from his trailer. Doubts were in her mind now as to what he really was hiding; maybe he didn't cheat on her…Maybe he did have something that he felt _she _would run from if she knew.

She still loved him even after all the pain she felt, could he be the man that she found that day?

It could not be possible… could it?

She was bought out of her state of despair by those thoughts. Joe had something going on his life that was for sure. If he was the same man she found at Cross Karakoram, than he had artificial organs and enhanced muscle tissue and cybernetic implants. He was made very different from the other Cyborgs that Dr Raphael told her about.

It bought her back to reality that's for sure.

Madeline got up of the floor, she had to get out of this some how and find Joe again to ask him about Dr Raphael. Joe had started to question her about the doctor. He knew Dr, Raphael she was now sure of it.

If that was the case then he was made into an advanced type of Cyborg, mostly human but with cybernetic abilities and artificial organs and extra abilities.

Then the penny dropped!

She was so upset at the time with him that she missed that vital clue. It had to be Joe. Maybe that was why he was so secretive about his life.

Count Egobossler had something in mind for her fate and she would find out tonight, but she held onto Joe and she found herself believing in him again and hope.

She may as well have a shower and freshen up. She thought.

If she had the wear that damn dress that he thought she would like, than she would until she found a way out of there.

It didn't mean Count Egobossler would get her full cooperation though.

She had to survive if only to see Joe again. They had a lot of talking to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Madeline sat at the table with her chained hands resting on the smooth French polished mahogany timber looking at the man seated at the other end of the long twenty seater formal dining table, complete with a wrought iron candelabra centre piece in the middle.

The sun hadn't set yet but the candles were burning. She was wearing the heavily embroidered black satin evening dress that clung to her body trailed behind her as she had been escorted in to the enormous dinning hall. The black slip on sequin shoes she kicked off under the table.

She had left her almost waist length curly dark copper hair hanging loosely down her back; she could not be bothered to go to any trouble for this man.

The gown was elaborate for her taste, but she could see it was expensive and designer made. She was amazed it even fit her, why did he insist she dress up for dinner was beyond her, but she remembered his earlier threat and decided it was wiser to indulge him on this one.

How else was she going to find out his plans for her and find a way to escape him? She almost closed her eyes for a moment as she resigned herself to this charade.

The room felt cold, even though the fire in the huge fire place behind him was roaring with red flames in the background.

He gave her as warm a smile as a face like his could as the meal was served to the table by the chef. "_Take of those chains_" he addressed the guards who moved forward and did as they were ordered.

She rubbed some of the feeling back into her wrists.

The food looked good, but her principles told her not to eat with a man who wanted to murder her father, and probably her as well.

He began to eat his dinner and indicated for a guard to fill her wine glass, he took note that she was not eating and smiled again.

"_He is an excellent chef, I hear you have a French background. The French have a good appreciation for fine food and wine."_ She could see he was trying to make conversation with her and he had a confused look on his face, she was struggling with her fear of him and need for information, so she just stared back without saying a word…

888888888

Count Egobossler observed his dinner "guest". He was trying to make light conversation, but she was not responsive to him.

Isn't this what women wanted? He thought feeling frustrated with the whole female race. Didn't they want men who would give them, a romantic dinner for two with candle light and good conversation; he had given her a lovely evening gown and nice lingerie.

It was confusing him, what more could she want?

Surly she felt his attraction, and she'd be perfect for him. He tried to reason why she was just staring and looking so …well miserable, was he missing something here?

They had a common interest in music, and she would make a good mother for his children, plus she was absolutely beautiful and had a lovely figure. He was wealthy and could offer her the world if she desired it, as he desired the world and Madeline. Ego wanted to posses this beautiful woman in every way he could.

So why was she looking so unhappy? Count Egobossler tried again.

"_My dear, why the unhappy face, I could make you so happy if only you would allow me,"_ he looked at her again, and took in the amazed expression on her face. This was not working out the way he wanted it too.

Women are so complicated, he thought, as he continued to court her…

888888888

Madeline was lost in her thoughts for a moment when he made that last comment, then it was dawning a little on her what he was implicating.

Make her happy, he must be joking! She thought, and Joe's face flashed in her mind.

She suddenly felt a longing for Joe, so strong she wondered if she could somehow send the thought out to him that she was in trouble and needed him to come and rescue her.

But how was he able to do that? She wondered. He was a race car driver, if that. She really didn't know what he did come to think of it.

But she knew that he would not come. How could he know she was missing after the argument they had at his trailer. He may never come near her apartment after the words they said to each other that day.

No! She was on her own here, and had to find her own way out. "_I'm not hungry"_ was all she managed to say as her stomach rumbled.

She watched as he ate his meal and asked the question that had been on her mind, even though the answer frightened her she had to know.

" _What do you really want with me? You hated my father and now you seem to be toying with me. What game are you playing here…?" _Now she may start to get some answers from him.

She watched him cautiously as he wiped his blue lips with a napkin, keeping those cold grey eyes on her the whole time as if in thought, and then got up and walked slowly to her end of the table with his eyes on her the whole time. He stopped with his hands on the back of her chair.

"_Why….. I thought you would have realized my affections for you"_ he said softy.

Madeline's heart began to pound at this and a sense of panic was setting in. "_What?"_ she said quietly in a disbelieving voice.

"_Madeline my darling, don't you see we would be so perfect together._ "He had begun to run his fingers in her hair and touch her neck with his fingers.

She sat there frozen in horror.

"_I want a lover, and an heir for my Kingdom and I will give you the world my dear if you produce me an heir. You are so very__, very desirable, I am a good lover and I will give you great pleasure."_ He began to run his hands down the front of the bodice of her dress reaching for her breast which bought her out of her frozen state, and made her move quickly defecting his hand to free herself from his touch.

"_You're INSANE if you think I would ever let you touch me… you freak."_ She almost shouted in anger mixed with the horror of what he wanted from her.

Count Egobossler moved quickly and she felt the hard sting and flash of pain as he hit her across the cheek sending her flying to the floor a few feet away from the chair.

She lay there for a few moments reeling in the pain of the slap he gave her, and the stars that filled her eyes as the pain took hold. She put her hands under herself and slowly turned over; the sight she was met with frightened her even more.

The Condor and the Eagle made their way quietly along the corridor of the Castle. The team had split up when they had found the room that contained evidence that Madeline was there.

Her clothes were found in a bedroom, that had made the Condor wonder what was happening to the woman he loved. She was here that was for sure, and if they had done anything to her he would kill every man who dared to lay a hand on her.

So they made their way along the corridor that lead to the main banquet hall of the castle. That's when they heard the voices and Joe recognized Madeline's.

The other voice could not be anyone else's but Count Egobossler.

The Eagle had spotted the high windows that let in light and ventilation, they were open. A nod from the Condor indicated he understood the Eagles thoughts, and they both flew up and entered the room from the top rafters, and stood surveying the room for their next move from the large beams that ran across the top of the high ceiling.

Madeline had turned over slowly to see a white masked man holding a sword to her chest making her almost faint with fright at the intensity that she felt from him.

" _You will do EXACTLY what I want you to do, I WILL have you my dear,"_ he shouted at her in a voice that demanded obedience.

" _I have ways of getting what I want, and I do what you…Take her to my quarters…" _He addressed the two goons standing near by while he still looked at her.

"_Don't worry my dear I won't keep you waiting too long"_ He said in quieter but harsh tone.

Madeline felt like screaming and crying all at once instead she let out a sob. He would have to force her to get anywhere near her, he would probably drug her or worse. Despair filled her as the guards took her arms and almost dragged her to a door on the far side of the room.

It was then that she heard a familiar voice.

"_**I don't think so you fucking blue bastard!"**_ Shouted the Condor as they both flew down from the rafters at the same time. Then about thirty troops entered the room.

The Eagle drew his sword and met the Count Egobossler's in one swift move. He didn't have to tell the Condor to go after Madeline, as much as Joe wanted the Counts blood he had to find her first before he lost her again.

The last Joe saw of Ken, he was on the long formal banquet table in an emotionally charged duel with Count Egobossler. The melted wax of the candles flying as the Candelabra hit the floor echoing throughout the hall.

"_If you want Red Impulse Bossler, I'm Kentaro's son… Captain of Red Impulse"_ Ken declared as their swords clashed…

The Condor easily mowed down the goons that were in his way as he fought his way to the door that he saw them drag her through. He ran in to find that it had three exist doors, all of them closed.

Which one? He thought wildly. In a second he made a decision and went through a door to the right side of the room.

Madeline's guards had a very tight grip on her arms, and it was one of those times she that she wished she had taken karate lessons, at least something to help her get out of a situation like this.

She took note to do just that… if she ever got out of there alive.

She was taken through so many twists and turns in the corridors that she did not know where she was. Then she saw light up ahead, and a lot more soldiers and sounds of a fight up ahead as the corridor opened out to a much larger room.

The Swallow and the Swan had engaged in combat about twenty of the goons that had come out of the corridor into the large ballroom of the castle; the Owl was backing them up.

Jun had stunned a few of the guards using her arm band stun ray and had looked to the Swallow and the owl for their positions. Jinpei had discharged his "swallow top" at some goons in the far side of the room.

It was then that she noticed more goons coming through the corridor. She took out her Yo-yo "_yo-yo snap_" she called and threw it to the top of the archway and waited a moment before sending the detonation signal.

The Condor came through a door near by and looked in time to see who was near the entrance to the corridor. "Jun _STOP_" he called out to her.

Jun through the corner of her eye saw his horror after she detonated the bomb.

"_Madeline Run!_" he cried out as he saw the bomb explode and the roof came down on top of where she was standing. The Swan realized when it was too late, that Madeline had come into the entrance way and could only watch as the roof caved in.

"**Noooo Madellllinnne Noooo**" the anguished cry of the Condor echoed throughout the Ballroom.

The Eagle entered the room a moment later" _That bastard Egobossler escaped._" Ken's anger at his enemies escape was evident in his voice, as he tried to catch his breath.

The Condor was fighting his way to the where the explosion had just happened in a desperate bid that she was still alive.

Jun moved quickly to Joe's side as more explosions could be heard. She didn't need to say anything as she looked in his eyes.

Jinpei filled the Eagle in on what had just happened. He nodded rage filling him and as the team left the Castle.

The Swan, swallow and Owl followed behind them.

There was no one left for them fight, as the Eagle and the Condors rampage continued ahead of them, and Jun's eyes were blinded with tears for the friend she had just killed and the grief that filled her heart.

She wondered if Joe would ever forgive her, and if she would ever forgive herself as they made their way on board the _Gatchaspartan._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Madeline woke up with the weight of someone lying on top of her.

She coughed, as dust that was still settling filled her lungs and she tried to look up, all she could see was pitch blackness and the feel of cold hard stone underneath her.

Still feeling nauseous from the fall and the dust, she tried to remember what exactly had happened to her…there was and explosion and rocks falling towards her and then nothing. She did not know how long she been lying there for, and were she was.

She tried to push the person off her.

He was heavy but she managed it after some effort. She sat still a few moments more trying to get it straight in her head how she got there, and where in the castle she was.

Her thoughts were still foggy, but she tried to retrace the last moments in her mind…

When she got to the end of the corridor she thought she saw the Swan and the swallow, the Condor came through a door on the far side of the room and called out her name.

"He called out her name" she thought. As she tried to stand up she could hear his voice in her head again and felt her heart quicken as his voice continued to go over in her mind.

She knew his voice, he sounded like… he sounded so much like Joe.

But that could not be possible. Joe was the Condor?

No, it could not be …could it; Joe had secrets…she put that thought aside and looked around her again.

She felt the cold stone floor for clues; she had somehow ended up in a chamber she figured out as she felt her way along the floor in the pitch blackness.

She felt the cold smooth stone of walls under her hands.

The area was not very wide, she assessed from the distance and she gingerly pulled herself to her feet hoping they would hold her from still feeling weak.

Maybe it was not a room but a passage. So she began to move, feeling her way slowly along the smooth stone walls.

At times the darkness seemed to swallow her up, and she felt panic rising as her breath began to get heavy, so she stopped a moment to compose herself before she continued. "_Breath steady_" she told herself softy out loud, over and over.

As she crawled her way along the passage wall she remembered the goon falling in on her, and then being pushed through what seemed like a crack in the wall.

Rubble and dust filled the crack now, so that was why there was no light and complete darkness, the memory was no comfort to her.

This had to be a secret passage way, like the ones that you read about in books. She thought and almost smiled at that, it probably saved her life.

It felt like an eternity, but it must not have been to long before she had signs of her progress, time was nothing in that dark place.

At times she had to stop herself from giving into the panic of being buried alive.

The thoughts of never being found that came into her mind; the pitch blackness seemed to press in on her more as she continued to feel her way along the stone wall.

After a while she realized that she was steadily winding in a wide spiral downward.

Good or bad she had no choice but to continue.

Then she felt the a light breeze and a small cry of relief left her lips as the cool feel of the wonderful air that smelt of salt hit her face, and she began to move a little faster with hope in sight.

A moment later she saw a small hint of light up ahead, and made her way towards it. Then the ground seemed to move under her feet, and a close rumbling sound came closer and some of the tunnel behind her caved in.

The Eagle went to his station as some of the rage he felt left him, and looked down at his console.

He hadn't looked at Jun yet, but he knew that she would be in a lot of pain, and he didn't know how to comfort her, he felt empty himself.

He had a feeling of failure upon him; he had let Joe down, and Masaki.

If he had lost Jun he would have felt the same way as Joe was right now, the suffering evident in his actions and his face as he stood in front of the view screen of the ship with his arms folded in a rigid stance and tears staining his face, his eyes looked cold and lifeless.

Ken knew he hadn't been treating Jun well of late, but he had felt so sick at times that he had to hide it from her, especially after using the Hypershoot weapon. Rage was one way to doing that.

How could he tell her that he thought that he was dying from it, and after the promises he had made to her?

He loved her so much, and he knew he was hurting her badly but his duty to save Earth out weight his personal feelings and needs.

So he gave to order to leave this place, and the owl steadied the ship and turned her around to the ocean cliff face side of the Castle to make the way home.

Madeline almost ran towards the light and tripped over on the uneven ground tearing the dress around the hem.

Not that she cared about the gown just that her ankle hurt. She got up again and hobbled to the mouth of the cave and looked out at the ocean that lay far bellow.

Things hadn't really improved for her.

She felt the rumble again, and more of the cave collapsed in behind her.

Then she spotted the metal ladder that seemed to go to no where from the edge of the cliff down towards the ocean to the rocks bellow.

More loud rumbles, and collapsing of the passage behind her, it seemed like it was only meters away from where she was standing, and then she saw the man in green running towards her and her decision was made.

She'd take her chances with the ladder!

So she began her decent holding the hem of the gown up as best as she could.

It wasn't until she reached the bottom that she realized that is was probably a mistake to climb down the ladder as she looked up at the rusty rivets coming out of the walls.

The Goon was looking over the edge at her holding and it was pointed at her.

Ryu was an excellent pilot, next to Gatchaman he was the best that the UN and the ISO had ever seen.

So as he made his way around the cliffs and began to veer for home, it took all of his skill to do the sharp angled turn that was required at the loud cry of the Swallow, as they had already turned the course for home.

"_Look its Madeline, on the side of the cliff."_ He was pointing at the view screen.

The sun was going down and the last rays had hit the sequins on the dress causing them glimmer brightly as she clung to a ladder on the side of the cliff. Her long copper red hair stood out against the dark cliffs.

"_Ryu take her around,_" the Eagle ordered, the owl had already actioned the order before it was given. _"I'm onto it boss,"_ he said.

The Condor had looked up at the view screen as the Swallow had called out in his excitement, he stood up from his station and without saying a word quickly made his way to the top of the ship before the order could be issued.

He waited impatiently on the far wing of the ship as Ryu bought the ship around for the pick up.

The Condor looked up and saw the Goon that was standing at the mouth of the cave; the goon met his fate with a rocket powered feather shrunkien.

Then Joe saw the ladder give way, and she started to fall, he could here her screaming as he shot of the wing of the ship like a bullet, catching her mid air. T

he sudden weight of the extra person caused him to spiral downwards towards the rocks and crashing waves of water as he took a firm hold of her his arms.

He managed to hold her front onto him with her arms around his neck and spread his wings to steady them, the warship came up underneath them and he landed with her still in his arms.

He looked down into her eyes, Madeline stared up into the face of the Condor under his purple visor.

She looked with a sense of relief at him, and the realization crossed her face as to why the man she loved seemed to be so secretive. _"Joe"_ she said before she lost all consciousness and became limp in his arms…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joe wasn't really paying attention to the engine that he was tuning up.

His mind really was on other more important things.

It had been a month since they rescued Madeline from Count Egobossler, and for Joe it was feeling like a lifetime.

He wondered how much longer he could hold out from not seeing her. He would find himself laying awake when he was suppose to be resting after a mission just picturing her face and remembering the happier times before it got complicated. That was a word that described his entire existence on the planet…Complicated.

He stood for a long moment staring at the engine as his thoughts once again drifted back to that day;

_He walked__ into the bridge from the top of the Gatchaspartan carrying her limp body cradled in his arms. A concerned Swan rushed to his side, but he reassured her she was alive and seemed to alright apart from some minor injuries he found from the examination he had done when first entering the ship._

_Ryu had turned the ship around and was headed for home, but he could not let her go from his arms, so he sat at his station still cradling her close to his body._

_Her head rested against his shoulder __long dark copper tangled hair fell over his blue wings, and then he pulled her legs up closer to him to cover her bare feet, and wrapped his wings around her to keep her warm. _

_The dress she worn__ was tattered and torn and light dust darkened her features, it was then that he noticed the bruise forming on her cheek, and he bowed his head closer to her face._

_His chest tightened at the feeling h__e should have been there sooner._

_But she never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment because she was alive, so he held her until they reached the base._

_Just before they arrived she regained consciousness and weakly looked up at him again under his visor. He looked back into her eyes and realized she was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time._

_Maybe she really was.__ He thought… _

_After the__y arrived he took Madeline straight to the base medical centre still in birdstyle. The doctors sent him away despite his protests telling him to get cleaned up before coming back, he was back there with half an hour…The rest of the team with were there and they waited with him._

_It was a few hours before they let him in__ again to see her. _

_So he waited outside pacing the corridor until they allowed him into her room._

_Before he went into the room he questioned the doctors __about her condition, they told him she was O.K physically, but extremely tired and emotionally drained he could go in and see her now if he wanted to. _

_When he walked into the room she did look better, she was sitting__ up on the bed in a private room wearing hospital PJ's, she had showered and her hair was still a little damp. Her right foot was bandaged and the bruise had come out to a deep purple on her left cheek. _

_Egobossler was going to pay __dearly for that, he thought._

_They had small talk between them__, "how are you feeling, are the doctors treating you well" things like that. She did look exhausted and he could tell she needed to sleep and decided to leave so she rest. _

_He got up to go __and had turned towards the door when he felt her hand gently touch his and he turned to look into Violet/blue eyes that begged him not to leave her alone. _

_He understood the silent communication and __found himself lying down on the single bed next to her as she snuggled up close to him and went to sleep, he watched her until sleep eventually took him as well._

_Then the mome__nt of truth came the next day when they all met in a small conference room with Dr Nambu._

_The team met there out of birdstyle and confirmed that they were__ the Science Ninja Team. They no longer had to hide who they were in front of her, Dr Nambu had approved of knowing their__ civilian__ identities. _

_The fate of her father was confirmed by Dr Nambu__, and Ken told her the details of how he died at Cross Karakoram. He told her all he knew about Red Impulse and the death of Oniishi's family, and why she has to be protected. _

_Her encounter with Count Egobossler had left her shaken and she understood the true power that Galactor had in the world and his role in trying to stop the spread of evil._

_It was not easy for her to hear all of this, and the lies about her identity that her father had set in place._

_Joe had held her close to him while she cried for her father; the truth can be a painful thing even when you want to hear it. _

_He understood the pain, he had been through it may times._

_Then it was their turn to talk;_

_Dr Na__mbu and the rest of the team left the room for them to have time alone. _

_They sat __in the conference room chairs facing each other and holding hands as she told him how she found him a Cross Karakoram, but she did not know it was him when they first met, but she had a feeling of knowing him from the time they met that day he walked into the city hall were she was practicing her music for her solo performance. _

_It was a coincidence that saved his life.__ All this time he had thought that Dr. Raphael was alone in finding him and the dreams were his imagination getting the better of him._

_She told him about the two weeks that she __was at Dr Raphael's lab, and they laughed through tears at some of the one way conversations she apparently had with him._

_He realized for those two weeks she had not left him alone. _

_I was comforting to know that during his darkest hours he was not alone._

_She knew something of him that even he was not aware. The__n he told her about his dreams and how much more real they became once she had come back into his life. _

_He didn't __really have to tell her that he was a Cyborg, because she already figured it out. She also knew something about what Dr Raphael had in mind for him and knew he was not the standard metal kind._

_The Doctor had made advancements in his research and Joe's body had more artificial organs and enhanced tissue making him able to withstand electricity and other functions that would kill a normal human being. He had cybernetic implants in his muscles and brain, his heart was a special prototype that the Doctor had only developed at the time Joe had gone in for the surgery._

_That was why Dr. Nambu had so much trouble with his body functions at the end of the war. The bomb implant had caused it to almost malfunction. _

_But it__ also meant he could not have natural children because the cybernetics interfered with these natural functions, despite the technology used on him and he function in many ways like a normal human being. _

_That did bother him,__ but what could he offer her for a future, she had the right to have a family he thought._

_He realized he could for once in his life talk openly with someone outside of the team, the barriers came down and he knew that it was deepening his love for her because of it. _

_No more sec__ret life, at least with Madeline._

_He could see the hurt and confusion that she was faced with, and understood when she said she need time to think things through._

_She didn't know if she could go through it all again._

_She accepted him as he was, she never knew him any other way. She did love him, but need the time to sort out her own feelings.__ Joe wondered if she would decide never to come back to him._

_So __the next morning she decided it was time to leave the base. _

_Jun had offered her upstairs flat and her bedroom at the Snack J as a safe house for her until she sorted out somewhere else to live, since they were now living on the base. Madeline had offered to look after the business for Jun and see that it was running smoothly for her and Jinpei._

_Joe __waited apart from everyone as she said her goodbyes to the team. Madeline walked over to him and he could feel the pain between them as they looked quietly at each other lost for words. All he could do was reach out and touch her hair with the feeling that he may never see her again. _

_Joe kissed her goodbye, a passionate kiss and he tasted the salt of her tears and he wondered if she tasted his tears too._

_She got into the car with Dr Nambu who was driving her to her apartment so she could pick up some belonging and then to her new temporary home the Snack J._

"_Earth to Joe, Earth to Joe_" The sound of Ken's voice bought him out of his memories as he waved a can of cola in his face.

He wordlessly took the can from his hand and opened it.

Ken leaned against the side of the car and opened his as well giving him side long glances.

They stood not talking for a moment before Ken broke the silence.

"_So how's the old G-2 coming along, it can get boring being confided to base can't it."_ Joe shook his head let out a long breath. "_Yeah, I'm with you on that one."_

Ken was looking into his can like he was going to broach a topic and wasn't sure how to go about it, so like Gatchaman Joe could from his face Ken had decided to go straight in for the kill.

" _So why did you sneak out and go into Utoland a few days ago?"_

So this is why he came to talk to me, Joe thought looking at his brother.

"_Since when did I follow all the rules people gave me? So what if I did."_ Then he went back to pretending to look at some problem in the engine.

"_Because it's to dangerous for us and you know it. Going into Utoland and stalking her, you won't win her back that way……. it's for the best that she's distant from us."_ Ken pointed out.

Now that got on the Condors goat. Who was Ken to talk to him about relationships when he was doing a poor job with his own with Jun?

Jun was heartbroken at how Ken was shutting her out.

Joe found her a week ago on a hill outside the base with swollen red eyes and a lost look on her face. She told Joe that she knew about the test results from the destroyed lab.

She was so afraid for Ken.

Joe listened knowing how she felt; he was feeling much the same way, about the results he had found and the possible death if Ken continued to use the Hypershoot weapon. I was having a reaction to him and the doctors still were trying to work out some of the symptoms and if they could reverse the damage that was happening to his body.

If Galactor didn't kill Ken, then Hypershoot would probably do the job for them, getting it through to Ken was another thing though.

There was a time during the second war that Joe thought something could be there between him and Jun.

But Joe quickly realized that even if something happened, there would always be Ken standing there between them.

She was reaching out for something and Joe happened to be paying her some attention at the time because Ken had distanced himself. The argument he had with Ken confirmed it all in his mind that she was right for Ken. How could he walk in and take away the one person who really could make a difference in Ken's life.

He would have been second best and it would have been a brief affair with Jun that could have destroyed all three of them and that was not enough for Joe to fall into her arms when she was almost asking him too.

So Jun had left that morning with Dr Nambu to find a cure for the Hypershoot illness that was affecting Ken.

"_It's none of your business Ken, why don't you try fixing your own love life before you try advising me on mine. You need to talk to Jun"_

Now that stopped the Eagle in his tracks and he glared at Joe, so Joe continued.

" _I'll start obeying rules when you stop using the Hypershoot, and I don't have to continually pull your arse out of situations that you would normally walk away from… And you start treating Jun right. She's _your_ fiancé Ken. She deserves more than you shutting her out like you have been!" _Joe was rallied up and he was not in the mood for one of Kens lectures on what he was suppose to do or not suppose to do so he let him a have it!

"_I'm tired Joe..." _and he looked it Joe thought. He could see Ken's mood was not any better than his.

" _I'm going to get some sleep_" Ken's eyebrows arched together over his icy blue eyes as he crushed the can in an angry gesture, and the glare in his eyes was unmistakable as he marched off.

Ken was right about one thing, he had disobeyed direct orders not to leave the base…

Joe had gone into Utoland earlier that day to see Madeline, on the way home from a mission the Swan had casually said to him that Madeline still practiced her music in the small Austalis theatre in the city almost daily even though she no longer played in the orchestra.

He didn't really respond when she told him, but he took the hint. So he went into Utoland the first chance he got.

The theatre auditorium was small, and he sat on a high beam that ran across the top section of the ceiling in birdstyle as he listened to her play.

He let the music sooth his soul, and he could easily watch her undetected from that beam. He moved a little further along quietly to get a better view of the woman with long red hair and fair skin that was all alone on the stage. Count Egobossler had not made a move to find her and the team had been kept busy by Galactor over the past month.

He hoped that Egobossler had thought she was killed; Dr. Nambu had apparently had a spy do a report to Egobossler saying she was killed during the attack. He hoped whoever it was had been convincing,

He felt a small contented smile come to his face as he remembered the Concert a few months before, and his regret at not staying to hear her solo performance.

Right now she was playing just for him, he thought.

As he watched her from his vantage point he began to feel a tightening in his chest and a longing for her in his heart. It took all of his will power not to fly down there and take her in his arms and beg her to take him back, it felt so intimate, and he was so close yet so far away from her.

Joe closed his eyes for a moment as he listen, true he liked heavy rock and metal bands. This was different from what he had been used to in his life, and he knew he would not be a man to sit and listen to classical music, but it was like she was making love to his soul by reaching out with the passion of the song she was playing.

So he sat there on the ceiling rafters instead and listened.

Suddenly while he was there looking from his vantage point he had an idea, he opened his eyes and looked over to the private boxes and began to move quietly.

He flew across the roof into one of the private boxes and de-transmuted out of birdstyle, and ran down the stairs to the florist across the road. He bought a big bouquet of assorted flowers.

The first he had ever bought for a woman he realized, he hated roses because of the Devil star who killed his parents and tried to kill him as well.

He wrote out a note and put it in a white envelope. The man sent an assistant to deliver them to her in the theatre.

He wrote"_ I love to hear you play; there is no music more beautiful than yours to my ears…and to my soul._

_I'm even wearing a__ bird suit…….. I love you _

_Condor Joe__, at your service"_

He would have liked to have seen her reaction but he had to get back to the base…

Joe picked up a screw driver and went back to the work he was doing on the car. He was leaning down into the engine to fix a bolt, when he heard footsteps again and anticipated that Ken had decided that he wasn't finished after all and had come back to have a second shot at him.

"_Look_" he shouted from deep within the engine

" _Subject is closed__-"_but he was stopped by a very familiar feminine voice. "_ohhh aaahh I'm sorry bad timing huh..I …I'll come back-"_He looked up into Madeline's confused face.

He hit his head on the bonnet of the car to add to his embarrassment at what he was just saying supposedly to Ken.

"_Madeline_" He was recovering as he rubbed the back of his head" _What are you doing here?" _He was still in shock that she was standing in front of him.

She was looking at him and a smile spread across her face at the Condor as he was rubbing the spot he just hit. She tilted her head slightly sideways and looked down towards her feet, and then she looked back at him through her eyelashes.

"_I thought I would come and thank you personally for the flowers"_ She was looking softly into his grey eyes with a smug expression forming on her face.

" _Actually you're not as good as you think you know at hiding. I saw you fly into the private box... Are you now my personal body guard?" _

The Condor had recovered his usual manner by this stage._" Are you looking for one?"_ he asked her back moving a little closer to her.

"_Well that depends….since you are "at my service." But I came to tell you something….it's important and you may run when I tell you."_

Joe stood waiting wondering were this was going"O_hh"_ was his response so she continued.

"_Well I have another man in my life so things are going to get complicated"_ She looked at him waiting for his response to that.

Joe didn't let her down.

He felt she had just delivered a hard punch to his stomach. Was she here to tell him that she had moved on and to stay out of her life.

"_Not what your thinking_" She said again. "_Do you want to meet the completion?"_

Joe was very confused by now, that was until he looked behind her.

Madeline walked over to the baby capsule and picked up the little child that was happily gurgling away. He walked over to join them.

She gave him a big happy joyful smile." _I would like you to meet Bayden Oniishi_."

She introduced them and Joe with a flood of relief washing over him began to laugh a little and looked at the baby with big dark brown eyes that was looking up at him. He gave her a questioning look.

So she filled him in.

"_Dr Nambu asked me to look after him not long after I went into Utoland. _

_A week later I decided to__ make the arrangement permanent, Dr. Nambu had hoped that I would decide to do that. _

_He's such a good baby really only three months old. _

_And we Red Impulse children should look out for each other. _

_I've __decided to adopt him legally. Dr Nambu has been helping with the red tape. He has so many contacts to speed up the process. Due to his circumstances it should be all legal sooner than normal for this sort of thing."_ Joe could feel her eyes on him but he was busy studying the little baby in her arms, he listened as she continued to speak.

"_I've decided to buy a house just outside of Utoland City on a few acres. The property has ocean views, and isn't to far from the beach. It's a big house but as he grows I'm sure he will love it there."_ He had one of Joe's fingers in his little hand and was trying to put it on his mouth smiling as if they were sharing a secret. Then he screwed up his face and let out a small wail.

"_It looks like he needs to be fed again, very soon… I'm still getting used to this, formulas and nappies, waking up at all hours of the night."_ She looked back at Joe more seriously this time.

"_Joe he needs a man in his life, you know if you want you can drop in from time to time if you want too."_ This time he looked into her eyes and saw something he had begun to want from the time he had come back to Utoland without even realizing it, a future with someone who accepted him as he was. In her eyes he saw that.

Joe thought about the invitation, he wanted more, he wanted to be with Madeline, not just as her friend or someone who was in and out of her life.

" _No, that wouldn't be enough for me."_ He said looking into her eyes and seeing the comprehension of what his were saying. He leaned down to kiss her and the silent communication that they had spoke volumes between them.

"_So where do we go from here?"_ She asked quietly. The corners of his lips turned up slightly at that question_." So what are you doing this weekend?_" He asked with a sense of purpose coming into his life, a reason to fight Galactor for more than revenge for his parent death.

"_Nothing that I know of_ "she replied. Then he whispered something in her ear.

Her face broke into a happy delirious smile. "_Well I am doing something now"_ She responded to his question in a soft silken voice and he took both of them in his arms as he leaned down to kiss her and was stopped by a small cry from a baby boy who was getting hungry.

"_I think we had better go see to his bottle_." Joe said as Bayden let out another wail. He put his arm around her shoulders and picked up the capsule as they headed back to his quarters.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Joe and Ken stood in the large Conference room of the base waiting for Jinpei to tell them the girls were ready.

"_Thanks for the drinks the other night Ken, I know it's hard since we can't leave the base, but it was still a good night with just the four of us."_ Joe looked at his best man. Ken had improved a little over the past week and had given his second in command a buck's night on the base. Jinpei had smuggled in two cartons of beer, and Jun had left the boys to it, deciding to spend time with her new sister Madeline and little Bayden.

Ryu still felt they had to do some silly thing with him. So he found a ball and chain that Joe told him was a bit old and unoriginal but it was all Ryu could think of at short notice. So Joe suffered for a few hours being dragged around the base by a tipsy Eagle, Owl, and Swallow, until they got his bride to take it off him.

Still it was the best time they had together since being confined to the base in fact for a long time.

"_You know I can't believe they arranged all this under such short notice_" The Eagle looked around him at the flowers in the room. The other end of the table had a white table cloth with seven place settings. Apparently Maria who was the base cafeteria caterer found out it was for a wedding and bought the flowers from Utoland for the reception.

Uncle Jinpei came into the room with Bayden in his carry basket and it was time to go.

Joe and Ken and Dr Nambu walked up to a hill just outside of the base, and waited for the rest of the wedding party to arrive.

Dr Nambu was performing the ceremony since he was qualified to perform legal marriages, something they found out when Joe asked if there was someone on base who could do it. He almost got emotional when Joe asked him to marry them. It was an unexpected reaction from a serious man like the Doctor.

Joe watched as Jun walked a little ahead of his bride wearing a light Emerald green satin dress and a small poise of flowers in her hand. Ken was staring at her and she was smiling back at him. Ryu had the honor of escorting the bride and Jinpei held his son as they all walked towards them. The sun was warm but a slight breeze that was in the air was cool, and the scent of the Bridal bouquets was in the air around them.

She looked so beautiful, she was wearing a simple but elegant ivory silk satin bias cut long gown with a small train the dress hugged her curves was revealing with no back and low plunging front. Her curly copper hair was caught up with crystal pins that the sunlight glimmered off, and a simple fingertip length veil.

Joe wondered if he could hold out past the planned reception with her in that dress, and tried to control himself as he watched her walk towards him. Lucky Jun had offered to look after Bayden for the night.

They had written their own wedding vows and the service was short but sweet and full of happy emotion.

Later, they all enjoyed each others company in the conference room that had been dressed up for the wedding. Jinpei had taken a liking to Bayden and had a camera, so he was the official wedding photographer, Joe found a fatherly instinct that he didn't know he had kicked in at some of the things Jin was promising to teach his son.

At one point during the meal Madeline suggested to Jun that when she and Ken decided to get married she would walk ahead of her as she walked down the aisle, and play the flute. Jun gave her sister a grateful smile and Ken even put his arm around Jun's shoulders and smiled into her green eyes. A sign of affection he had not given her in a long time.

They were just finished cutting the small wedding cake when the call came for the team to move out.

Joe looked at his bride and saw the acceptance in her eyes." _It's what you do_" She said as he leaned in to kiss her promising to be back soon for their wedding night and asked her to be wearing her wedding dress for him, he wanted to take it off her himself.

Little did he know that Jun had managed to break the security code for his quarters and it was dressed up like a honeymoon suite for them, it was a wedding gift for the team.

Joe felt Ken's hand on his jacket yanking him away during a rather imitate moment with his wife, she laughed as he was dragged out the door with the rest of the team.


End file.
